The Madwoman vs The Held
by Angel Pink
Summary: Duas personalidades opostas. Ela é uma roqueira doida, ele é um homem sério e responsavel. Tradução do título: A Doida vs A Comportada. Fic de presente para a gata mais fofa da FF Pure-Petit Cat...espero que goste
1. O começo

**Disclaimer**

_**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertence,somente ao **__**Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation...**_

Nhayoo olha eu aqui de novo! Vocês estão se perguntando por que a Angel esta fazendo outra fic sem ser que ela tem outras para terminar? Bom eu sei que tenho que postar os outros cap mas essa data NÃO PODEE (momento daquela mulher da zorra total que eu esqueci o nome xD) passar em branco porque é o** Aniversário **da gata mais louca da FF... Pure-Petit Cat!!! Parabéns linda olha como não recebi uma Pm sua da ficha que eu te pedi vai essa daqui que saiu da minha cabeçona ok? Agora vamos dar uma olhada básica nesse bagulho que saiu...

-x-x-x-

**The Madwoman vs The**** Held**

Numa mansão bem grande que se situa na cidade Haltern, Alemanha, um casal estava na sala de visitas brigando por terem uma filha tão rebelde

- Eu não agüento mais Lavínea! Nossa filha já esta passando dos limites – disse um homem branquíssimo, forte, alto e com os cabelos loiros já um pouco grisalhos

- Acalme se Philipe! – Lavínea era uma mulher ruiva, com os olhos verdes, pele branca e muito bela

- Como você quer que eu me acalme depois do que ela fez? Gastou o dinheiro que eu dei para ela comprar uma belíssima e delicada jóia, por mais daquelas roupas ridículas que ela veste! – Philipe

- Horas querido isso é coisa da idade – disse Lavínea rindo

- Eu não sei, não quero que ela se torne uma garota grosseira –Philipe

-x-x-x-

Em um quarto bem grande e com as paredes cheias de pôsteres de bandas de rock uma jovem estava deitada na cama rindo sem parar

- Como meu pai é careta! Só porque eu comprei essas saias com detalhes rasgados, uma porção de meias de caveirinhas, e uma blusa de manga que vem com uma gravatinha mais fofa ele começa a ter um chilique

Dóris é uma garota alta, tem um longo cabelo vermelho sangue com algumas mechas negras, olhos verdes, pele branca, boca delicada, tem três brincos na orelha direita e dois na orelha esquerda,um piercing de argola no lado direito do nariz, uma tatuagem de um dragão no pulso esquerdo e uma estrela no pulso direito

- Caracas! Está na hora de ir para a danceteria tocar com a banda - Dóris levanta da sua cama, toma um banho, troca de roupa e vai para a sala encontrar com seus pais

-x-x-x-

**_Na sala de visitas_**

- Oi pai! Oi mãe! – chega Dóris descendo das escadas

- Minha filha, eu e sua mãe resolvemos colocar você em lugar mais distante desse mundo roqueiro em que vives – Philipe

- COMO? – disse Dóris assustada

- Seu pai quer que você va para Grécia – Lavínea

- E o que eu irei caçar lá nesse fim de mundo pelo amor de Deus? – Dóris

- Querida você lembra quando seu pai sempre dizia para você, aquelas histórias de que ele era um cavaleiro e eu uma amazona? – Lavínea

- Sim – Dóris

- Tudo que dizíamos naquela época, é verdade minha filha – Philipe

- Olha pai, me poupe dessas historinhas de boi pra dormir – Dóris

Lavínea estala os dedos e logo eles começam a pegar fogo. Dóris teve que ser segura pelo seu pai para não cair de costas

- Mãe a senhora é macumbeira ou coisa parecida? – assustada

- Claro que não minha filha sou apenas uma amazona – Lavínea

- E o senhor pai? – Dóris

Philipe se concentra e seu cosmo começa a se espalhar pelo corpo inteiro

- Viu? Sou um cavaleiro defensor da deusa Atena, Dóris – disse

- Seu pai é Philipe de Alce – Lavínea

- Sua mãe é a Amazona da Chama do Dragão – Philipe

- Nossa! Incrível! – Dóris estava boquiaberta

- É, olha...só que se você for vai ter que retirar esses brincos, seu piercing, pintar essas mechas, trocar essas suas roupas doidas, não vai poder levar sua guitarra e nada de rock. Lá você irá lutar, estudar mitologia, vestir de maneira decente.... – Philipe

- CHEGA PAI! NÃO VOU FINGIR SER O QUE NÃO SOU – Dóris fica irritada

- SE VOCÊ QUER SE ALGUÉM NA VIDA COMEÇE FAZENDO ISSO DÓRIS – Philipe

- Mas eu amo meu estilo de vida pai – disse chorando

- Minha querida, só queremos o melhor para você – sua mãe lhe abraça

- Está bem mãe – disse sorrindo depois

- Assim que se faz minha linda – Seu pai a abraça junto com sua mãe bem forte

- Pai, mãe tão me sufocando – Dóris

- Ah claro! Desculpe Dóris – Philipe

Todos começam a rir

-x-x-x-

**Na manhã seguinte**_ (quarto de Dóris)_

- _"Bom já que pai disse para não ir com nada das minhas coisas roqueiras, acho melhor eu leva-las em um local mais "secreto" vamos dizer assim..."- _disse rindo enquanto colocava suas coisas numa mala preta

-x-x-x-

**_Na sala de visitas_**

Lavínea e Philipe estavam esperando Dóris descer para leva-la no aeroporto de Haltern. Dóris vem descendo as escadas vestindo um conjunto social rosa com um scarpin branco e os cabelos soltos, trazendo na mão sua mala branca de rodinhas.

- Minha filha você está linda sem aquelas coisas! – Philipe

- Obrigado pai – dando um sorriso forçado – "_que saudade do meu piercing"_

- Vamos Dóris, se não perderá o avião– Lavínea

- Claro mãe! – Dóris– " _a mala preta já esta com o chofer, ainda bem"_

A empregada abriu a porta, e foram para fora da casa

- "_Adeus mansãozinha voltarei em breve" – _Dóris despediu da sua mansão e entrou na limusine

-x-x-x-

**_Aeroporto Haltern_**

O chofer abriu a porta da limusine e todos saíram de lá. Dóris já fez o sinal para ele (_o chofer )_levar as malas para o avião inclusive sua "mala preta".

- _"__Atenção senhores passageiros com destino a Atenas. Queiram apresentar suas despedidas e comparecer ao embarque. Boa viagem__."_

- Mãe, pai... – disse Dóris com os olhos marejados

- Adeus minha linda – sua mãe a abraça e começa a chorar

- Adeus filha! Mande lembranças para a deusa Atena – Philipe

- Mas pai como eu vou para esse tal santuário? – Dóris

- Eu já avisei para um dos meus amigos te buscar – Philipe

- Pai, olha eu não vou dormir lá tudo bem? Vou ficar em um hotel e depois vou para lá na hora dos treinos! – Dóris

- Como quiser minha filha – Philipe

- Adeus mãe, adeus pai – Dóris

- Adeus Dóris e juízo! – Lavínea

- Pode deixar mãe – disse enxugando uma lágrima e rindo

Depois Dóris entrou no avião e sentou na última poltrona da 1ª classe, olhando na janela fitou seus pais e acenou um tchau para eles, nisso o avião decola.

-x-x-x-

_**Ainda no avião, depois de 3:00**_

_- "Tomara que esses cavaleiros sejam legais, mas e se eles forem caretas igual ao papai? Ninguém merece..."_

Dóris sai da poltrona e vai para o banheiro, dentro da bolsa que estava levando ela retira uma peruca loira e lentes de contato da cor azul. Depois começa a coloca-las e fica se olhando no espelho

- " _Nem pareço a Dóris roqueira, e sim uma patricinha"- _ ela sai do banheiro e senta na poltrona

- _" Caramba, eu esqueci de colocar os braceletes para não mostrar minhas tatuagens"-_ abre a bolsa e retira dois braceletes prateados e coloca nos pulsos – "_Agora sim"_- sorrindo

Passa mais 3:00 de vôo e o avião pousa em solo

- "_Graças a Deus chegou"- _Dóris já estava nervosa

-x-x-x-

Descendo do avião, ela pega sua mala branca e a sua sagrada mala preta. Andando pelo aeroporto de Atenas, Dóris começa a procurar o tal cavaleiro que seu pai falou. Depois de 30 minutos ela vê um rapaz alto de longos cabelos dourados e com os olhos fechados

- "_Será que é esse?" – _parou na frente do rapaz

- Você é a senhorita Dóris Connie? – rapaz

- Como sabe meu nome? – Dóris se assusta

- Seu pai Philipe de Alce me informou – rapaz

- _"Caracas então esse é o carinha que papai disse que ia me buscar..." _– Ah então você é o cavaleiro que meu pai disse que iria me pegar aqui não é senhor... – Dóris

- Shaka Abhay (_n/a: gente foi o que saiu da minha cabeçona ok?), _mas pode me chamar somente de Shaka – Shaka

- Então ta senhor Shaka – disse rindo

- Vamos – disse ele andando

Dóris na hora parou e ficou olhando para Shaka

-"_ Nossa ele é cego e anda como uma pessoa normal..." –_ Dóris

- O que houve com a senhorita? – Shaka

- Você é cego e anda normalmente, to impressionada demais – Dóris

- Ah eu não sou cego, isso é um habito que eu tenho. _"esqueci de ficar com os olhos abertos, que maravilha"_ – Shaka

- Devo dizer que é um habito bem esquisito – disse Dóris dando um sorriso

Shaka abre seus olhos. Dóris fica sem reação diante daqueles orbes tão azuis e perfeitos e deixa uma das malas cair no chão. Shaka pela velocidade da luz consegue segurar a tempo a mala de Dóris

- Está tudo bem com a senhorita? – Shaka

- Ah claro, só me distrair – Dóris com um sorriso amarelo

- Vamos, acredito que a senhorita esteja cansada – Shaka

- Olha para começar me chame só de Dóris tudo bem? – Dóris

- Então ta Dóris – Shaka

- Bem melhor! – Dóris

-x-x-x-

* * *

**Nhayoo no próximo cap será a chegada da nossa roqueira no santuário. Qual será a reação dos cavaleiros ao ver uma garota bonita e delicada? E será que Dóris vai conseguir manter seu segredo? Será que pintara um romance no santuário? Não percam... e Pure-Petit Cat espero que tenha gostado do 1° cap viu? Foi simples mas de coração! Mandem reviews (**_escrevi certo dessa vez xD)_**, Pms, tijoladas, críticas, qualquer coisa...**

**...Kisses...**

_Angel Crazy Pink_


	2. Chegando no santuário!

**Disclaimer**

_**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertence,somente ao **__**Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation...**_

*Caindo nas teias de aranha*** Vorteii minha gente!!! e é claro com novas aventuras **(só se for de deixar afic parada ¬¬')** não abandonei a fic, pois então sentem se, pegue alguma coisa para comer e Boa Leitura ^^!**

_**Nas ruas de Atenas**_

- Shaka, você sabe onde tem um hotel por aqui? – Dóris estava andando

- Sei sim, mas tem certeza que não quer ir para o santuário? – Shaka segurava uma das malas de Dóris

- Tenho, não quero incomodar vocês – Dóris

- E desde quando visitas são incômodos? – Shaka

- Eu sei lá vocês devem estar sempre ocupados... – Dóris da um meigo sorriso

Se passa 15 minutos, Shaka e Dóris param em frente a um belíssimo hotel

- Bom é esse daqui, ele é um dos melhores da Grécia - Shaka

- Que lindo! – Dóris ficou admirada com tamanha luxuria que o hotel tinha

- Vem, vamos entrar – Shaka

Entrando no hotel, Dóris já vai direto na recepcionista, conversa com ela sobre algumas coisas e aluga um dos quartos

- Dizendo a recepcionista meu apartamento é o 245 – Dóris fica olhando para a chave

- Quer que eu leve as malas para lá? – Shaka

- Não precisa, foi muita bondade sua ter carregado elas até aqui, vem vamos dar uma olhada lá - Dóris

Eles entram no elevador, Dóris aperta o botão do andar e depois de alguns minutos chegam no local

- Bem é esse aqui! – Dóris enfia a chave na maçaneta, gira e num clic ela é aberta

O apartamento era bem decorado e dava um aspecto de tranqüilidade, o tom das paredes era da cor creme, na sala o sofá laranja em forma de L era acompanhado com uma pequena mesa de centro da cor marfim assim como todos os outros móveis do apartamento e um jarro colorido com flores brancas. A raque continha uma televisão de plasma que media 42 polegadas, logo abaixo tinha um dvd.

- Olha vou me trocar sente se e fique a vontade, vai ser rapidinho viu? – Dóris

- Pode ir tranqüila, estarei aqui na sala te esperando – Shaka

- Obrigado – Dóris pega suas malas e segue para seu novo quarto

Abrindo a porta ela da de cara com uma cama de casal, uma penteadeira acompanhada com um puff quadrado em tecido branco, um guarda roupa bem grande, do lado da cama tinha um criado mudo e a janelas do quarto estavam decoradas com uma cortina branca com detalhes pratas. A cama estava com um jogo de lençol branco e rosa decorado com pequeninas flores lilás nos cantos e dois travesseiros rosas com mais flores lilás.

Dóris pegou a mala rosa e colocou sobre a cama, abriu e vestiu uma bermuda branca e uma blusa rosa com viscolycra, calçou uma rasteirinha, retirou a peruca pegou uma escova da mala e passou nela. Logo em seguida guardou a mala preta debaixo da cama.

- _"Hora de conhecer os sagrados cavaleiros de Atena, que tédio!"_- balançou a cabeça recolocou a peruca e foi para a sala.

Shaka estava sentado no sofá pensando alto até que sua atenção volta para Dóris que estava parada na sua frente.

- Bom eu não sei se tem comida aqui, por isso iremos tomar café em algum lugar, se é que você ainda esta disposto a andar mais – Dóris

- Vamos lá, é bom que aproveito para lhe mostrar um dos pontos mais legais daqui – Shaka

- Então como se diz uma amiga minha Let's go! – rindo

E assim Dóris e Shaka vão mais uma vez para as ruas movimentadas de Atenas

_**Nas ruas de Atenas**_

- Aqui é um dos principais pontos turísticos, A Igreja de Panaghia Kapnikarea, é um templo da Igreja Ortodoxa da cidade de Atenas, aqui na Grécia. É uma das mais antigas edificações em seu tipo nessa cidade. Foi erguida no século XI sobre as ruínas de um antigo templo pagão dedicado a Atena ou Deméter. – Shaka

- Nossa, estou encantada pela beleza e cultura daqui – Dóris olhava para a igreja – Veja ali com certeza deve vender cafés e capuccinos não é? – apontando discretamente para o local

- Sim e nesse snack-bar* também serve as melhores rosquinha, pelo que eu ouvi dizer no santuário – Shaka

- Que bom! Vamos – Dóris já estava quase arrastando o virginiano para ir logo, pois estava morrendo de fome

* * *

_**Depois de muito tempo...Ainda nas ruas**_

- Dóris – Shaka

- Sim – Dóris

- O que você fazia lá na Alemanha? – Shaka

Dóris fica paralisada

- Bem eu..._"o que é que eu vou falar? Fudeu tudo adeus mundo, mãe,pai eu chegarei ai daqui a um minuto"_

- Você...- Shaka

- Eu trabalhava como veterinária – Dóris estava suando frio

- E que tipo de momento você achava mais pesado ou então mais cansativo? – Shaka

- Nem queira saber – disse murmurando bem baixinho " _eu odiava ter que esperar Tom para ele aparecer logo e iniciar o show"_

- Por que eu não deveria saber? – Shaka ficou a olhando com uma expressão séria

-"_Esse cara é o que? Mutante? Só pode...como ele conseguiu ouvir isso? Eu estou com medo agora, Jesus,Maria e José"_ É porque tem aquelas horas em que vem cachorros bem machucados, tipo alguns são abandonados pela família daí uma generosa pessoa recolhe eles e manda cuidar dos ferimentos e a maioria vem com uma parte da cabeça toda ensangüentada e cheio daqueles insetos bem pequeninos.

- Nossa! Você deve ser bem forte para ter que agüentar tudo não é? – Shaka estava meio pálido

- Não só eu tenho que ter forças mas o animal também, ele deve estar tão agoniado e sofrendo com aquela dor que chega dar pena e ainda por cima o próprio dono não teve nem a coragem de cuidar dele, pelo menos perguntasse se tem alguém que queira adotar um cão. Tem tantas crianças hoje que me param para pedir se eu tenho algum bichinho para eles adotarem! Mas ainda bem que existem pessoas assim, e mesmo que eu canse nunca irei desistir dos animais, pois eles merecem ser tratados como se fossem humanos, eles tem vida e sentimentos assim como nós!

Dóris estava com os olhos marejados

- _"nisso que da em assistir demais esses tipos de canais que falam sobre animais"_

Shaka lhe surpreende dando um caloroso abraço

- _"se cada vez que eu inventasse esses tipos de histórias e ganhasse abraços estaria a muito tempo com um menino, se bem que nunca olharam para mim, sempre dizem que não sou uma garota delicada e meiga, mas sim uma grosseira e que só pensa em rock e mais rock . Meu Deus como é bom sonhar que existe alguém que realmente goste de você sem se importar com sua aparência e com seus defeitos"_

- Você é uma garota especial Dóris, é difícil encontrar meninas que se importam com o próximo e com a natureza! – sorrindo docemente

- Obrigado Shaka! – meio vermelha Dóris estava se sentindo nas nuvens

- Vamos para o santuário Atena deve estar te esperando – Shaka

- É verdade – Dóris

Os dois pegam um táxi e vão para o santuário

_**Santuário**_

Dóris chega na entrada de Áries e da de cara com Mú

- Olá – Dóris

- Oi quem é você? Não deveria estar aqui – Mú

- Calma Mú ela é a filha do cavaleiro de Alce, veio aqui para passar alguns dias na Grécia – Shaka chega por trás de Dóris

- Desculpe então senhorita! – Mú fica envergonhado

- Não tem nada não – Dóris da um sorriso

- Bem vinda ao santuário eu sou Mú de Áries guardião desse templo em que estas – Mú

- Posso te chamar só de Mú? – Dóris

- Claro – Mú

- Quer ir conosco Mú? Estou apresentando para ela cada templo daqui – Shaka

- Apesar de que tenho algumas armaduras para consertar...quer saber? amanhã eu dou um jeito nisso! – Mú

- Beleza! - Dóris

_**Touro**_

- Será que o Deba esta aí? – Shaka

- Eu acho que sim – Mú

- Quem é Deba? – Dóris

- Sou eu – diz uma voz grossa

- Pode sair de trás da pilastra Deba, eu te enxerguei – Shaka

- Ah só podia ser você mesmo, "o homem mais próximo de Deus" – disse Aldebaran rindo

- "_como esse cara é grande! Caracas daria pelo menos umas 3 de mim" – _Dóris

- Olá quem é você? – Aldebaran olhava para a loira

- Sou Dóris prazer em conhecer – dando um aperto de mão

- Sou Aldebaran guardião da casa de Touro, mas pode me chamar só de Deba – Aldebaran

- Bem estamos indo para a próxima casa não quer ir conosco Deba? – Dóris

- Ah não tenho muita coisa para fazer! E os outros estão treinando no coliseu, vão ter que ir para lá – Aldebaran

- Bom então vamos ter que ir ver Atena e depois iremos para o coliseu,o que acham? – Mú

- Para mim está ótimo – Dóris

- Então estamos indo, até mais Deba! – Shaka

- Tchau Deba – Mú e Dóris

- Tchau trio parada dura! – rindo

_**Algumas horas depois**_

Andando pelas escadarias entre Peixes e a sala do grande mestre Dóris vê a bela paisagem que percorreu

- Aqui é lindo – Dóris

- Você ainda não viu uma praia que tem depois que atravessa o coliseu, lá se encontra um maravilhoso pôr-do-sol depois das 17:00 horas – Shaka

- Olha Atena – Mú

Todos os 3 se ajoelham perante a deusa da Sabedoria

- Podem levantar cavaleiros – Saori

- Senhorita Atena essa é Dóris – Shaka

- Somente Saori, tudo bem com você Dóris – Saori

- Sim e meu pai Philipe de Alce e Lavínea a Amazona da Chama do Dragão mandam lembranças para a senhorita - Dóris

- Hora Dóris somente você , nada de formalidades tudo bem? E diga para eles que também mando lembranças para eles – Saori

- "_como ela é bonita, também né pudera! Tem cada bofe nesse lugar" – _Dóris

- Saori eu posso ir no coliseu com Shaka e Mú? – Dóris

- Claro – Saori da um sorriso

- Com licença Atena – Shaka e Mú

- Até mais Saori – Dóris

Saori acena a mão e entra para dentro da sala

_**Coliseu**_

Chegando no coliseu Dóris fica deslumbrada com a visão daqueles cavaleiros musculosos, suados, com um corpo de deixar qualquer mulher de queixo caído

- _"Eu morri e estou no paraíso! Valeu pai por ter me mandado para cá!"_

Todos estavam lutando em dupla até que um certo cavaleiro olha para uma certa garota

- Ei Dite! Quem é aquela garota que está do lado de Shaka e Mú? – Aiolos

- Não sei! Mas só sei que ela é muito bonita! – Afrodite

- É verdade! – Aiolos chegou parar o treinamento para poder ver aquela garota loira dos olhos tão azuis quanto o céu

* * *

- Olha esse é o Shion o mestre do santuário – Shaka

- Irei chamar ele – Mú

Mú vai onde Shion estava e lhe chama:

- Mestre! – Mú

- Oi Mú o que fazes aqui, seu treino já terminou – Shion

- Não é isso, a garota que Atena lhe informou já chegou – Mú

- E onde ela está? – Shion

- Do lado de Shaka – Disse apontando para eles

Dóris estava olhando bem para os outros cavaleiros, enquanto Shaka estava comentando algo para ela

- Vamos lá – Mú

* * *

- Então esse dali de cabelo azul e olhos azuis que esta lançando uma agulha escarlate se chama Milo de Escorpião, guardião da 8ª casa. – Shaka

- Shaka, o mestre esta aqui – Mú

- Oh perdão mestre – Shaka

- Nada não, bem vejo que trouxe a garota – Shion

- Sim , bem Dóris esse é o mestre do santuário e mestre essa é Dóris - Shaka

- Olá! – Dóris lhe cumprimenta com um aperto de mão

- Oi! – Shion

- _"Aí Jesus não deixe que eu acabe babando por esse gostosão, nossa que olhos perfeitos que esse cara tem!" – _Dóris

- Acho que devemos apresenta-la logo os outros dos cavaleiros – Shion

O grande mestre vai até onde eles estão e dá um sinal dizendo que o treino está encerrado, logo depois todos os cavaleiros ficam em fila de frente para Shion.

- Cavaleiros, quero apresentar para vocês a nova amazona que será treinada e ira ter o mesmo propósito nosso que é servir e protege Atena! - Shion

_- "Para tudo! Como assim amazona? E que negócio é esse de proteger essa Atena? Será que meu pai disse para ele que eu pretendia me tornar esse caralho de amazona"?_

- Vamos lá – Shaka

Dóris estava quase desmaiando mas foi assim mesmo junto com Shaka e Mú

- Olá sou Dóris e pretendo "_infelizmente"_ me tornar uma forte guerreira e amazona! – Dóris

- Senhorita Dóris esses são os cavaleiros de ouro,se apresentem – Shion

- Bom como você me conhece né sou Mú de Áries -Mú

- O Deba você conhece – Shaka

- Sim – Dóris

- Eu sou Saga de Gêmeos – disse um homem alto com os cabelos azuis e olhos verdes

- _"Nossa como você é gostoso heim cara?! – _Dóris

- Eu sou Kanon de Gêmeos - Kanon ficou a observando bem

-"_Puts, os dois são gêmeos? Uiaa é muita sorte para um dia só"_

- Eu sou Máscara da Morte de Câncer

"_Esse parece ser o mais macabro daqui, da até medo só de encarar seus olhos, mais não deixa de ser bonito"_

- Eu sou Aiolia de Leão

"_Já esse sério é tão lindo, será que tem namorada?"_

_-_ Você já me conhece, Shaka de Virgem – sorrindo

"_É conheço, você me traz uma paz tão grande Shaka, epa o que eu estou dizendo? Ratchaaa espírito ruim!"_

- Eu sou Dohko de Libra

"_Meu Deus que corpo!!! Nunca mais reclamo de não existir mais homens gostosos como antigamente"_

_-_ Eu sou Milo de Escorpião, ao seu dispor – dando uma piscada

"_To passada, ele me deu uma piscada!!! Ah mais vai que é porque entrou um cisco no olho..."_

- Eu sou Aiolos de Sagitário – rindo

"_Eu acho que vou me dar bem com esse cara, ele é meu protetor de signo regalei! Além de ser maravilhoso!_

- Eu sou Shura de Capricórnio

"_É, gostei também de você meu filho"_

- Eu sou Kamus de Aquário

"_Ao mesmo tempo que é lindo parece ser tão frio, minha espinha chegou congelar, caracas!"_

_-_ E por último sou Afrodite de Peixes

"_Meu Deus, você é lindo,perfeito,um deus grego! Me segurem porque acho que vou desmaiar! Nunca vi tanta beleza assim!_

- Bom esses são os cavaleiros de ouro de Atena, seja bem vinda ao santuário, senhorita Dóris – Shion

- Obrigada mestre! - Dóris

* * *

**Bem galera agora respondendo as reviews \o/ :**

Pure-Petit Cat: **Desse jeito você vai morrer de novo! Espero que tenha gostado dos comentários que ela falou de cada cavaleiro =) , isso da uma alto estima e tanto!**

Tenshi Aburame: **Agora me diga, quem é que não que uma companhia do shakito? Só se for doida da cabeçona hehehe**

Carol Coldibeli: **Aguarde ainda os conflitos que essa garota ainda vai se meter! Uma dica: ela vai participar de uma banda! xD **

Sasami-kun: **Benheee eu também não dividiria o shaka com ninguém, aquela coisinha linda de olhinhos azuis *desmaia***

Gemini no Raye: **As vezes da uma raiva! Malditas horas em que ele fica de olhos fechados! Da vontade de pegar uma fita adesiva e colar nos olhos dele pra ficar aberto desse jeito O.O**

_Angel Crazy Pink__ !_


	3. O despertar da roqueira

**The Madwomam**

**vs.**

**The Held**

_Cap.3_

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation...**_

...mas quem dera se o Shakinha fosse sabe né? É de graça sonhar xD! Gente mil desculpas pela demora, sei que demorei horrores para a atualizar a fic, Pure deve está para me matar né amigona? Nem presente de aniversário não é mais * sai correndo para não levar tijoladas*, quero também pedir desculpas a Nando-kun por eu nem estar mais lendo a fic dele, as outras garotas lá da parte de Naruto, as meninas daqui pela lenga lenga de prometer e nunca cumprir... Enfim, mil desculpas a todos vocês que me mandam reviews. Agora esclarecendo aqui a minha demora *Eu estou sem net povão T.T * e estou adotando a "via- lan house perto de casa para atualizar fics". Bem chega de **expricações** como eu mesmo digo no MSN com minhas amigonas que alias um super beijão para elas. **Aqui está!** **READY, SET, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- _" Cacete, eu fui vamos dizer, banida da minha casa, mudo completamente de estilo e agora vou ficar olhando todo santo dia para esses monumentos de pararem o trânsito que protegem aquela...como é o nome da macumbeira mesmo? Ah esquece, mas só sei que ela tem uma sorte da merda!_ " - Dóris estava andando um pouco mais atrás de Shaka, já que Shion e os outros cavaleiros voltaram de onde estavam.

- Ei! Dóris! – Shaka vira para trás e chama a atenção da garota, passando a mão pelo rosto dela diversas vezes.

- NÃO FUI EU, EU JURO! – Dóris se assusta e fecha os olhos

- Dóris? Sou eu Shaka! Acho que você estava com o pensamento longe não é? – sorri diante do ocorrido

- Ah sim, perdão é que eu costumo viajar com a mente sabe? _" Ótimo! Agora ele deve estar pensando que eu sofro de bipolaridade mental ou então estou tendo uma crise de derrame cerebral"_- Dóris

- Já que o Mú não está aqui com nós, teve que terminar com suas obrigações, vamos lá naquela praia onde ele citou para poder te mostrar? Se é que você está disposta, é lógico. - Shaka

- Claro, tenho que estar bem informada dos locais daqui caso eu me perca - rindo

E assim dos dois seguem direto para a praia. Logo após alguns minutos e muita conversa, chegam ao tão esperado local.

A visão contemplada por Dóris era de um lugar tão sereno e perfeito que jurava estar pisando em um paraíso.

- Isso é...Incrível! – empolgada com a visão

- Aqui é um dos meus lugares favoritos, onde posso meditar – Shaka

- _"Mané meditar o que! Se fosse eu sairia correndo que nem uma louca de hospício e caia na água. Esse povo daqui nem sabe aproveita o que tem" ! – _Eh... Meditar?! – Dóris

- Sim, meditar. Esquecer dos problemas, estar sempre em sintonia com sua mente e seu espírito – Shaka olha para ela

- E você vem aqui e só faz isso? – decepcionada

- É e acho muito importante daquirir isso no cotidiano das pessoas. Alias gosta de meditar? - Shaka

- Adoro, e sempre que me sobra tempo, prático – "_Nossa, gosto tanto que quando vou meditar em cima da minha cama acabo dormindo e fico sonhando com carneirinhos punk pulando a cerca." _– Dóris

- Já que estamos aqui, então vamos começar a meditar. – Shaka se senta na areia e fica em posição de lótus

- "_QUÊ_?!" – Eh, tudo bem – sorrindo com cinismo

Com Shaka meditando silenciosamente, Dóris começa a se embaralhar toda na posição e começa a ficar nervosa

- "_ Caralho eu nunca consigo ficar desse jeito e o pior NÃO CONSIGO CONCENTRAR EM NADA E NEM CONSIGO FICAR PARADA IGUAL A UMA MÚMIA. Preciso movimentar, preciso me movimentar, ai meu pai eu tenho que dar um jeito de sair daqui mas como?!"_

- Dóris, sinto que você está com dificuldades e não consegue se desprender do mundo material na meditação. – Shaka ainda na mesma posição e de olhos fechados (_N/A: Ah ele sempre fica xD!)_

- Impressão sua Shaka – "_Ih fudeu, agora mesmo que o tiro saiu pela culatra"_ – Dóris ainda mais desesperada

Shaka meio impaciente, larga sua meditação e se levanta

- Olha Dóris, eu sempre achei que tinham pessoas que realmente levavam a sério ser uma amazona ou um cavaleiro, mas você é a primeira pessoa que não esta a altura de ficar nem se quer aqui no santuário. – Shaka começa andar sem dar atenção a Dóris

- Mas o que eu fiz? – Dóris

- O que você fez? Deixa eu te explicar, está na cara Dóris que você veio aqui para passar tempo e além disso da para perceber de longe que você não está se adaptando a nada. Na meditação por exemplo acha que eu estava realmente desligado de tudo? Acha que eu não estava notando a sua face de pertubância? Aquilo era um teste Dóris! – Shaka se virá e a olha nos olhos

Dóris fica calada e abaixa a cabeça, e nisso Shaka continua a andar

- Ah e mais uma coisa garota, se for para continuar aqui, pode arrumar outro cavaleiro que lhe ensine a se tornar uma amazona porque eu mesmo faria questão de te mandar de volta para seus pais. Você não é digna de ser uma pupila minha que fique bem claro isso. – Shaka sai na velocidade da luz

Com os olhos marejados e com os punhos cerrados Dóris levanta a cabeça e fica com o olhar bem fixo de onde Shaka partiu

- Você pode achar que eu não sou uma garota perfeita ou que não estou sendo adepta para ser sua aluna, mas pode ter certeza disso que eu irei conseguir seja a qualquer circunstâncias um bom mestre e que esse mestre me mostre a verdadeira essência de ser uma amazona, irei lhe mostrar que não sou como uma pedra no seu caminho, provarei que EU serei tão forte quanto você. Eu prometo pela Deusa Atena que irei ser uma forte e determinada amazona Shaka de Virgem e não serei mais um problema para ninguém. Eu prometo. - lágrimas começam a brotar e cair no seu rosto.

Ela começa a caminhar indo rumo as escadarias que levam aos doze templos, e em seguida ir para seu apartamento.

_**Templo de Virgem**_

Shaka já se encontrava na mesa da sua cozinha tomando chá e enquanto isso estava pensando no que tinha dito para Dóris, apesar de ter sido carrasco com ela, não tinha se arrependido.

- Pensando em que virgem? – uma voz entra na cozinha

- Ah, nada de preocupante Mú, sente-se – Shaka

- E onde está a Dóris? - Mú

- Ela deve estar por aí procurando algum mestre – Shaka

- Mestre? Que história é essa Shaka? Não é você que iria se tornar o mestre dela? – Mú

- Não sou eu, e nem quero. – Shaka

- Agora mesmo que não estou entendendo nada – Mú

- Deixe eu te explicar – Shaka

Enquanto Shaka explicava para Mú, o que havia acontecido, Dóris estava passando pela oitava casa.

_**Templo de Escorpião**_

Ainda triste pelo o que acabou de escutar, Dóris ainda tentava não se lembrar do ocorrido. Nisso chega Milo e Máscara da Morte no clima de bate boca

- Que ir naquela churrascaria furrenta que nada, eu vou é no barzinho onde apresenta uma banda que toca músicas da hora. – Mask (_N/A: gente eu vou simplificar o nome do Mask viu? É grande demais O.O, e quem criou esse apelido eu agradeço de coração e dou os créditos para ela/e viu?)_

- Mané banda, é melhor ir na churrascaria, pelo menos lá eu não vou ter que escutar aquelas músicas barulhentas e doidas, ah e lá tem muitas meninas gostosas ao contrário do barzinho que você freqüenta! – Milo andando para frente, vira o pescoço e olha feio para Mask

- Olha aqui seu inseto de rabo torto, é o que você pensa! Deixa eu te mostrar hoje como lá é, que nunca mais você vai querer sair de lá. – Mask

- Quero só ver seu macumbeiro de araque – Milo continua andando olhando para trás e sem querer tromba com Dóris que a derruba no chão

- Aí minha testa – Dóris coloca a mão sobre o local

- Ops, desculpa ai gatinha – Milo ajuda ela a levantar

- Mais é um sonso mesmo esse jegue – Mask rola os olhos

- Olha quem fala, o macumbeiro que coloca a armadura e na parte que protege a cabeça fica apertada. Quem manda ter um cabeção desses. – Milo

- Como é Milo? – Um olhar mortal é lançado no escorpião

- Ah nada não – Dóris olha para Milo

- Ué, você não é a nova aspirante a ser amazona? – Mask

- Sim – Dóris

- Mas aonde esta o Shaka – Milo

Dóris olha para o lado e não diz nada

- Não me diga que ele não quis – Milo

- Como sabe? – Dóris se assusta

- É que sabe, eu estava escutando a conversa dele com o Mú no templo de virgem – Milo sorri amarelo

- Além de ser um jegue ainda é curioso, ninguém merece – Mask

- Mas foi só por causa que você não estava conseguindo meditar? – Milo

- É, não tenho jeito em lidar com minha mente, estamos sempre em guerra – Dóris sorri

- Epa, como assim ? – Mask

- Ah, agora eu que sou o jegue nessa história né? - Milo

- Vou fingir que não escutei isso – Mask

Dóris fica rindo da situação dos dois cavaleiros

- É, acho que ele não gostou de mim, e com certeza não viu nada de interessante que possa ser explorado para eu ser uma amazona – Dóris

- Aquela barbie miserável, não quis ser seu mestre só por causa daquele 'houhum" dele? – Milo

- Deve ser – Dóris

- Mas Shaka é um idiota mesmo - Mask

- E você está a procura de um mestre certo? – Milo

- Sim, pois quero mostrar para ele que eu não preciso daquela ridícula meditação e nem tenho vontade de ser uma pupila daquele cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, serei forte o bastante e mostrarei para ele o quanto posso ser excepcional – Dóris com os olhos cerrados de fúria

- Gostei dessa menina! – Mask fica encantado com a determinação dela

- Isso mesmo! Mostre para aquele admirador de bunda... – Milo

- De Buda Milo – Mask

- É isso ai mesmo que eu quis dizer, você pode até se tornar mais forte do que ele, tenho certeza! – Milo

- Será digna de ser minha pupila, aceita? – Mask sorri diante de Dóris ( _N/A: Ele sorriu \o/)_

- Que aceita o que, ela vai ser minha pupila. Não vem com essa não seu macumbeiro de uma chinchila – Milo

- Nossa, eu ser pupila de vocês? È verdadeiramente uma honra para mim – Dóris fica feliz e abraça os dois

- Ehh, bem não sabia que faria isso - Mask meio corado

- Ah, Mask está ficando vermelho – Milo começa a rir sem parar e fica rolando no chão

- Desculpe por te abraçar então – Dóris rindo

- Desculpas aceitas – Mask

Milo levanta limpa uma lágrima que saiu dos seus olhos

- Que tal se eu e ele fossemos seu mestre? – Milo

- Ficaria ainda mais honrada – Dóris

- Então amanhã venha as 7:00 e começaremos seu treinamento – Mask

- Obrigada, a vocês dois – Dóris agradece a eles, se despedem e continua com o seu percurso.

Nisso Mask e Milo ficam olhando para ela até desaparecer do templo de escorpião.

- Tenho certeza de que ela vai se tornar uma poderosa amazona, sinto que vamos poder nos orgulhar muito dela – Mask

- É isso ai, peraí agora você está dando esses chiliques de sentir algo, eu heim?! Chuta que é macumba – Milo

- Vai a merda Milo – Mask

- A merda eu já fui – Milo rindo

- Então vai para outro lugar – Mask

- Vou para o barzinho hoje com você então – Milo

- Certo, 20:30 passe lá no meu templo e de lá vamos para o barzinho – Mask

- E esse barzinho não tem nome não? – Milo

- Sabe que eu esqueci? – Mask

_**No apartamento de Dóris**_

- "_Ainda bem que eles me aceitaram como pupila"_ – Dóris retira a peruca e meche com seus cabelos vermelhos

- "_É mesmo tem aquele folheto onde diz que precisam de uma guitarrista, vou tomar um banho rapidinho pegar minha guitarra e ver se eles me aceitam" _– Dóris pega sua toalha e entra rapidamente para o banheiro

Se passa uma hora e Dóris já esta pronta. Vestindo uma camiseta preta escrita "**Rock in the vein**", uma skinny, tênis All Star preto com letras pratas, os cadarços um de cada cor: o do pé direito preto e o do pé esquerdo magenta (_N/A: Eu uso meu tênis All Star desse jeito xD)_, correntes, seus olhos verdes com muito lápis preto, suas tatuagens a mostra, seu piercing a mostra, seu cabelo solto e meio bagunçado e sua guitarra guardada capa de proteção nas suas costas. Um estilo totalmente oposto do que vive ao dia.

- Hora, da verdadeira Dóris entrar em ação – sorrindo maliciosamente

Saindo do apartamento e andando nas ruas Dóris estava mais contente, pois agora a garota rebelde e roqueira está a solta nas ruas de Atenas.

Chegando ao local marcado no folheto que levará na mão, entra, procura por alguém e encontra com um homem moreno claro e forte, de cabelos negros e bagunçados, com piercing na sobrancelha esquerda, olhos castanhos claros, boca rosada, uma enorme tatuagem tribal no braço direito, uma regata preta bem colada no seu corpo dando para notar seu corpo bem definido, de calça camuflada, tênis All Star preto, e com um olhar bem sério.

- _" Ohh, ai meu coração se esse cara for da banda, mesmo se as músicas que tocarem for bregas eu entro por causa dele!"_- Éh, eu estou procurando pelo líder dessa banda que está aqui no folheto... – Dóris meio abobalhada da vida

- É pela líder, pois é uma garota e qual é o seu nome? – pergunta

- _" Será que rola algo? Será? Será?"_ – Meu nome é Dóris e o seu?

- Meu nome é Juliano, ah e deixa eu te levar até a Grazi – Juliano

- Grazi? Quem é Grazi? – Dóris fica olhando para o garoto

- Eu sou a Grazi, mas pode me chamar de Graziele – uma garota aparece atrás de Dóris.

- Ah ta! – Dóris

Graziele ou como é chamada Grazi, é uma jovem com a mesma idade de Dóris, tem os cabelos negros com mechas vermelho sangue, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos biocolares: o da direita ônix e o da esquerda vermelho, possui corpo na medida certa, sem exageros, é branca como neve, tem a boca bem vermelha, possui um piercing no umbigo, um na sobrancelha e uma argolinha na orelha direita, estava vestindo uma saia rodada xadreza não muito comprida e nem muito curta, regata preta, meia calça com furinhos, coturnos pretos e olhos maquiados de preto.

- Você deve ser mais uma garota que está querendo ingressar na nossa banda não é? – Grazi

- Sim, gostei muito de saber que estavam procurando por uma guitarrista, não estava agüentando ficar parada nessa cidade sem fazer algo que realmente preste! - Dóris com cara de moleca

- Ela parece ser legal não acha Grazi? – Juliano

- Sim, e você Dóris já que está aqui e sabe para que, me mostre o que você sabe tocar – Grazi

- Ok! – Dóris pega sua guitarra, retira da capa, procura por uma caixa de som, conecta o cabo da guitarra e começa a tocar muitos riffs e solos.

Grazi e Juliano se olharam, olharam para Dóris e comentaram algo em baixo tom. Assim que Dóris terminou foi ao encontro deles para saber a resposta

- E então, gostaram? – Dóris ansiosa

- Você é excepcional garota! È a primeira daqui em Atenas a tocar tão perfeitamente – Juliano

_-" Ah gatão, desse jeito eu vou borrar de emoção"_ – Obrigada! – Dóris

- E qual é a sua decisão Grazi? – Juliano

Grazi olha para Juliano, olha para Dóris e abaixa a cabeça. Depois de alguns segundos começa a rir. Dóris fica séria e não começa a gostar da situação

- _" Não é que ela fica mais gata séria?"_ – Juliano fica observando atentamente Dóris

- Garota, bem vinda ao **Darkness**! – Grazi aperta a mão de Dóris

**Respondendo as Reviews**

**Deanera: Agora que ela vai ovular feio! Com Juliano todo lindo tesão bonito e gostozão kkkkkkkkkkkkk e pode deixar darei seu recado para o Oria**

**Carol Coldibeli: Bem que o Shaka não descobriu que ela era roqueira não descobriu, mas que ela não leva o jeito pra ser amazona....Ah pelo menos agora ela tem 2 mestres xD**

**graziele: Amigona espero que goste muito da sua perso viu? Achei ela um LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE e se vc ficou passada no cap passado os de agora então vai ficar queimada xD**

**Nicka I: Ela é uma mistura muito louca da Harley comigo, e obrigado por estar acompanhando a fic viu? beijos**

**Pure-Petit Cat: Mil desculpas amigona, agora vai ficar mais difícil pela lan, mas nunca vou deixar de atualizar ela viu? Prometo. Espero que goste muito desse cap.**

**Lysley Almada2: Quem não resiste ao olhão do Shion? e sorry pelo gafe viu amigona...prometo melhorar**

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_


	4. Go Darkness!

**The Madwomam**

**vs.**

**The Held**

_Cap.4_

_**Saint seiya não me pretence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation**_

Olá povão! A Angel voltou com mais um capítulo, bem antes de lerem houve dois pequenos ocorridos que aconteceram aqui comigo na FF que eu gostaria de falar muito com vocês. 1º: a maioria das ficwriters já fizeram histórias com hentais. Foi a vez da psicótica aqui fazer... e gente deu uma vergonha **u.u'**!!! Caso queiram ler, entrem no meu profile, daí quando verem uma fic escrita "_**Loucos sim, Normais nem um pouco**_" clique nela. 2º: Eu excluí a minha fic de fichas dos **Santos e as Feiticeiras** e **A Borboleta e o Escorpião**, pelo fato de eu não estar conseguindo pensando nada, sabem o que é NADA?! Pois é, é isso o que aconteceu. Sei que vocês meninas devem estar querendo fazer uma ligação para Hozama Bin Laden querendo encomendar bombas para tacarem em mim! Adorei a ficha de cada uma, mas a cabeçuda aqui não estava conseguindo pensar em nada para que desse certo! Mil perdões meninas. Assim que essa fic terminar e eu lançar mais um novo projeto que está a caminho, prometo de coração que lançarei uma fic de fichas, só que dessa vez sem Asgard, sem poderes e sem demoras, mas com muita confusão, diversão e romances dos mais loucos! Apesar de loucura (_Angel entender bastante do assunto_)eu gostaria de pedir desculpas para vocês ok? **Ae esqueci de dizer** :Sabem esse Juliano, o da fic? Ele existe meninas! Do jeitinho que eu descrevi! Imaginem um bofão desse na porta da sua casa, você quase babando e sua mãe te puxando para dentro xD. Bem agora chega de demoras... Aqui está o 4° capítulo. Boa leitura! ^^

* * *

- Puxa, é sério!!! – Dóris quase dando um treco

- Sim – Grazi

- Ok garotas, não quero estragar o momento mas daqui a dez minutos temos que estar prontos para apresentar o show aqui no barzinho – Juliano

- Mas já?! – Dóris

- É gata, ou você achava que demoraria mais tarde... – Juliano

- Bem já que está pronta, pegue sua guitarra e as músicas de hoje Juliano te mostrará as cifras para tocar. – Grazi

- Vamos lá - Juliano andando

- Então, até daqui a pouco – Dóris

- Até! – Grazi saí de perto deles e vai verificar as outras coisas.

_**Templo de Câncer**_

- Milo, eu estou te dizendo você vai adorar o Night's Club. – Mask arrumando os cabelos

- Mesmo assim, ainda prefiro a churrascaria. – Milo

- Bem, estou pronto, vamos? – Mask

- Já era hora – Milo

Mask usava uma calça social de listras, tênis branco com amortecedores vermelhos, camiseta preta com uma enorme caveira vermelha desenhada do lado esquerdo e cabelos arrepiados. Milo já usava uma calça jeans escura, tênis All Star xadrez sem cadarços, camiseta branca com desenhos orientais dourados, prateados e pretos.

_**Templo de Virgem**_

- Você não acha que foi muito rude com ela? – Mú

- Não. Mú escuta, do que adiantaria eu estar treinando ela sabendo que não consegue acompanhar nem se quer uma meditação! E para ser sincero eu prefiro falar a verdade do que ter que mentir, sempre fui muito franco e não vai ser agora que vou deixar de ser. – Shaka

- Tá bom, calma – Mú

- Eu estou calmo, Áries – Shaka

- Pelo que eu vejo, você não é de tolerar enganações né? – Mú

- Nem um pouco – Shaka

- Lembro da última vez, em que você lançou um tesouro dos céus e foi logo em Shura. Só por causa que ele disse que estaríamos perto de uma guerra você todo desesperado saiu correndo para falar com Atena e chegando lá na sala, ela disse que não estava sabendo de nada. – Mú rindo

- Ah, mas quando eu desci aquelas escadas e vi Shura dando gargalhadas, não pensei duas vezes e lancei o tesouro dos céus. – Shaka

- Sorte dele que Atena lhe pediu com muito esforço para que você devolve-se os sentidos. – Mú

- É, sorte mesmo – Shaka

_**Night's Club**_

- Então, você vai tocar e fazer segunda voz bem aqui, nessa parte viu? – Juliano

- Ok – Dóris que até então estava olhando para a pasta de músicas percebe um grande vermelho no pescoço de Juliano

- Meu filho! Quem foi esse vampirão que te atacou? – apontando para o pescoço do rapaz

- Ah, isso aqui... – passando a mão – Se eu te contar, jura que não vai rir? – Juliano

- Ué, se eu conseguir – Dóris

- Bem, minha mãe meteu a vassoura em mim – Juliano

- O.O – Dóris assustada – Por que Juliano?

- Eu vi ela varrendo o chão de casa, daí eu disse : -_" Mãe já está indo?"_, e ela _­­– "Indo pra onde Ju"_, aí eu disse _– " Já está indo voar?"_, na hora mãe meteu a vassoura em mim – Juliano

Dóris começou a explodir de tanto rir, não agüentando ficar em pé ela sentou no chão e ficou batendo uma das mãos no chão

- Juliano, você é demais – Dóris

- Hahaha, que graça! – Juliano fica sério

- Mas já pensou, daí você está lá nos amasso com uma garota e quando ela beija seu pescoço vê o nome da marca da vassoura que sua mãe pegou para bater em você! – Dóris começa a rir mais ainda.

Logo após Juliano é contagiado pelo risos de Dóris e acabam rindo juntos.

Grazi, estava ajeitando o microfone, ouvindo já o barulho das pessoas que estavam chegando, começa a observar dois rapazes altos e fortes que sentam numa mesa. Sendo um deles amigo dela.

- " Parece que hoje temos um novato" – pensando

* * *

- Mas Mask cadê a tal banda que vai tocar? – Milo

- Calma Milo, até parece que eles vão apresentar agora! Primeiro as pessoas vão se acomodar nos lugares e depois, as pessoas daqui vão beber e comer alguma coisa, aí nessa hora que entra a banda. Entendeu ou vou ter que desenhar... – Mask

- Aí, assim você me machuca com suas palavras – Milo

- Vai te catar – Mask emburrado

- Olha, parece que já vão apresentar – Milo

- Como você sabe? – Mask

- Alguém entrou e colocou algumas peças da bateria – Milo

- Deve ser Grazi – Mask

- Quem? – Milo

- A vocalista da banda – Mask

- Deve ser feia que dói! – Milo

- Aí que você se engana – Mask

- Mas tu já pegou ela? – Milo

- Não, já dei algumas indiretas, mas ela me deu uma cortada e disse que me queria somente como amigo – Mask cruza os braços

- Vai ver que é por cauda dessa sua cara carrancuda que faz até roqueiras como ela sentirem medo – rindo

Mask dá uma pedala em Milo, que continua achando graça da situação.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­- Se preparem, daqui a pouco vamos nos apresentar – Grazi ajeitando a saia

- Beleza! – Juliano

- Já tem bastante pessoas? – Dóris

- Sim, as mesas estão lotadas – Grazi

- Gatinha, prepare-se, o Night's vai escutar hoje a nova voz do Darkness! – Juliano

- É, tomara que gostem! – Dóris fica meio tensa

- Segure o coração menina – Grazi

­­­­­­­­- Milo, é agora! – Mask

- É agora o que? – Milo

- Seu idiota! É agora que a banda vai apresentar – Mask

- Ah ta – Milo

- O que foi? Por que você está assim meio estranho – Mask

- É que eu vi um cara ali com uma enorme argola nas orelhas e isso é bizarro! - |Milo

- Acostume-se escorpião, ainda não viu nada – Mask

As luzes do bar se focam em um pequeno palco que está fechado. A galera começa a gritar:

- **Darkness! Darkness!**

- MASK ESSE É O NOME DA BANDA? – Milo grita um pouco mais alto

- É! – Mask

­­Atrás das cortinas Dóris começa a suar frio e suas mãos ficam trêmulas.

- Juliano se posicione na bateria, Dóris não tenha medo faça o seu melhor! – Grazi segurando seu baixo.

- Seja o que Deus quiser! – Dóris faz o sinal da cruz

- Gatinha... – Juliano chama Dóris

- Oi? – Dóris se virá

- Bota pra quebrar! – Juliano sorrindo

- Pode deixar Ju – Dóris

- **Darkness! Darkness!** - multidão

Logo uma voz não muito igual ao do original mas grossa, forte, potente e familiar para os roqueiros começa a falar:

_**"Woe to you, Oh Earth and Sea,**_

As pessoas começam a gritar e a assoviar. Depois elas começam a falar igual a voz da canção.

_**for the Devil sends the beast with wrath,**_

_**because he knows the time is short...**_

_**Let him who hath understanding reckon**_

_**the number of the beast for it is a human number,**_

_**it's number is Six hundred and sixty six"**_

A cortina é aberta. Lá está a banda: Grazi no vocal e baixo, do lado direito do palco, Dóris na guitarra e como segunda voz, do lado esquerdo e Juliano na bateria , no meio, só que no fundo, para não ficarem tão próximos.

Dóris começa a tocar na guitarra causando mais intensidade na música e Grazi solta a voz:

_**I left alone, my mind was blank.**_

_**I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind.**_

_**What did I see, can I believe,**_

_**That what I saw that night was real**_

_**and not just fantasy.**_

Milo que então estava calado ao ver Grazi, cantando logo se entusiasma:

- ELA É UMA DEUSA CARA, UMA DEUSA DO ROCK!

- EU NÃO TE DISSE QUE IRIA GOSTAR DAQUI? – Mask sorrindo vitoriosamente olha para Dóris e a fica encarando, fazendo-o lembrar alguém

- EI MASK! QUEM É A RUIVA? – Milo

- NÃO SEI! PARECE QUE É A NOVA INTEGRANTE DO GRUPO – Mask

- E O CARA DA BATERIA? – Milo

- É JULIANO, GRANDE AMIGÃO MEU! – Mask

- E AQUELA DEUSA DE CABELOS NEGROS COM MECHAS? – Milo

- ESSA QUE É A GRAZI! A GAROTA QUE VOCÊ DISSE QUE ERA FEIA QUE DÓI – Mask

- É, TÁ NA HORA DE EU REVER MEUS CONCEITOS SOBRE ESSE LUGAR! – Milo

_**Just what I saw, in my old dreams,**_

_**Were they reflections of my warped mind staring back at me.**_

_**'Cause in my dreams, it's always there,**_

_**The evil face that twists my mind and brings me to despair.**_

Nessa hora, Juliano começa a fazer as mais loucas e altas batidas com as baquetas nos pratos e tambores. Logo Dóris e Grazi se uniram, a primeira nas ondas da guitarra e a segunda num grito fino, alto e eletrizante

_**Yeah!!!**_

As pessoas gritavam, várias mãos estavam levantadas com os dedos fechados e somente o mindinho e o indicador de pé: o símbolo do rock.

_**The night was black, was no use holding back,**_

_**'Cause I just had to see, was someone**_

_**watching me.**_

_**In the mist, dark figures move and twist,**_

_**Was all this for real, or just some kind of hell.**_

- MASK ESSA GAROTA É DEMAIS!!! – Milo

- E A RUIVINHA ENTÃO? DEIXOU TODOS DAQUI DE BOCA ABERTA CARA!!! – Mask

- ME APRESENTA A VOCALISTA PRA MIM AINDA HOJE AMIGÃO – Milo

- VOU TENTAR MILO – Mask

_**Six, six, six the number of the beast.**_

_**Hell and fire was spawned to be released.**_

_**Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised,**_

_**As they start to cry, hands held to the sky.**_

_**In the night, the fires burning bright,**_

_**The ritual has begun, Satan's work is done.**_

Dóris sai do seu lugar e fica bem perto das pessoas. Ela começa a balançar a cabeça e joga seus cabelos para o alto. A garota roqueira de Atenas está aclamando ao rock. Antes de Grazi continuar a cantar, volta ao seu lugar onde estava.

_**Six, six, six the number of the beast.**_

_**Sacrifice is going on tonight.**_

_**This can't go on, I must inform the law.**_

_**Can this still be real or just some crazy dream.**_

_**But I feel drawn towards the evil chanting hordes,**_

_**They seem to mesmerize...can't avoid their eyes,**_

- CARA VAMOS FICAR MAIS PERTO DELAS! - Milo

- QUE NADA! ASSIM QUE A MÚSICA ACABAR NÓS VAMOS LÁ – Mask

- ESTRAGA PRAZERES!!! – Milo

- IH, PARECE QUE O INSETO DE RABO TORTO ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR UMA ROQUEIRA – Mask rindo

- FICA NA SUA OH MACUMBEIRO! – Milo

_**I'm coming back, I will return,**_

_**And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn.**_

_**I have the fire, I have the force.**_

_**I have the power to make my evil take it's course.**_

E no final, na bateria Juliano fecha com chave de ouro a canção. As pessoas gritam, aplaudam, assoviam e pedem mais!

**- Obrigado galera! E agora apresento a vocês a mais nova integrante do Darkness; Dóris!!! – **Grazi no microfone

Ela apenas acena com a mão e fica sorrindo.

- **Mais uma, mais uma**!!! - povão

- **Desculpem galera, na próxima a gente canta outras! – **Grazi

­- **Ahhh! - **povão

**- Ok! Que tal uma palhinha então? Só uma pequena parte da música. O que vocês acham? – **Dóris começa a pegar o ritmo

As pessoas começam a concordarem gritando

Grazi fica um pouco longe do microfone vai até onde Dóris está e fala algo no ouvido dela. As duas afirmam um sim balançando a cabeça. Dóris gira o corpo para trás, faz um sinal para Juliano e fala algo que só eles dois entendem.

Dóris respira fundo e começa a cantar;

_**On top of the roof **_

_**The air is so cold and so calm **_

_**I say your name in silence **_

_**You don't want to hear it right now**_

_**The eyes of the city**_

_**Are counting the tears falling down**_

_**Each one a promise of everything**_

_**You never found**_

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Dóris e Grazi ficaram fazendo alguns riffs mais calmos e Juliano ficava batucando coisas leves, ambos os três estavam fazendo de tudo para que a música saísse calma e sem muitos sons pesados.

Na hora do refrão, os três capricharam no som. Fazendo o povo gritar de emoção;

_**I scream into the night for you**_

_**Don't make it true**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**The lights will not guide you through**_

_**They're deceiving you**_

_**Don't jump**_

_**Don't let memories go**_

_**Of me and you**_

_**The world is down there**_

_**Out of view**_

Nessa parte todos ficaram em silêncio e só a voz de Dóris que estava de olhos fechados ecoava no Night's Club;

_**Please don't jump**_

No final, Dóris abre os olhos, e a multidão assovia, grita e a aplaude, inclusive os integrantes da banda.

* * *

**E aí gente, gostaram? Mandem reviews, críticas, dicas, tomates podres, calcinhas remendadas, ovos podres...Enfim quero o comentário de vocês! Ah e antes de responder as reviews passadas...Alguém adivinha que músicas foram essas que a galera do Darkness tocou? Uma dica: A 1º música perguntem ao Ikarus-sama que ele irá com certeza irá saber e te dar uma resposta xD.**

**_Respondendo as Reviews_**

**Pure-Petit Cat: **_Pois é! Dóris vai entrar, ÁLIAS já entrou u.u' (erro técnico de sonsura), e o pior você viu o que a barbie descabelada disse né?! Não perdoa mentiras...tadinha da Dóris! Vou rezar por ela_

**graziele:** _Espero que goste também da sua cantoria xD! Beijão amigona_

**Tenshi Aburame:** _Se não merecia... *Shaka leva um chute em homenagem a Tenshi*_

_Shaka: Buda! Já to no céu e não sabia * olhão roxo igual a uma berinjela_

_Angel: Hehehe quando sou boa sou ótima, mas quando sou má MELHOR AINDA xD_

* * *

**_Angel Crazy Pink!_**


	5. Encrencada!

_**

* * *

**_

The Madwomam

_**vs.**_

_**The Held**_

_Cap. 5_

_**Saint seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation!**_

Oi povo! Mais um capítulo, mais uma confusão xD! Dessa vez não tenho muito que comentar... Exceto que estou gripada e com o nariz cafungando u.u'... Nada de mais! Bem creio que a fic está na reta final, podem olhar para o céu se acham que vai cair uma chuva de canivetes, ou quem sabe dinheiro. CREIO, não tenho toda a certeza do mundo... Mas é isso aí! Boa leitura e divirtam-se!

* * *

_-"Não sei o que estou sentindo nesse momento, talvez possa ser um misto de vergonha com felicidade. Enfim, acho que dei o melhor de mim" - _Dóris

As cortinas se fecham, e os integrantes da banda se recolhem para uma sala próxima ao palco.

- Eu sabia!!!– Juliano

- Sabia o que? – Grazi puxa um banco para se sentar

- Que essa garota é sensacional – Juliano

Dóris estava quase entrando na porta da sala quando alguém grita algo a ela

- EI! VOCÊ AÍ DE CABELO VERMELHO, PARE PELO AMOR DE ZEUS!!!

- Hã?! – Dóris se vira e assusta

- Puxa você canta muito bem! – e a pessoa fica de frente a ela

_-"MASK?! MILO?! O QUE ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI??? " _– Dóris com a voz trêmula – Eh obrigado...

- Meu amigo e eu gostaríamos de saber se você poderia... – Milo

Juliano chega e sem querer interrompe o que Milo ia terminar de falar.

- Dóris você vai querer sair com nós agora? – Juliano não percebe quem estava atrás dele

- Com licença nós chegamos primeiro sabia? – Milo

- E eu com is.. – Juliano olha para trás e vê Mask junto com Milo

- E eu com o que? – Mask

- Moço não sabia que você estava aí, foi mal – Juliano

- Continua sempre com a resposta na ponta da língua – Mask rindo

Os dois se cumprimentam, enquanto isso Dóris fica muda e meio lívida

- E aí vocês gostaram dessa ruiva? – Juliano passa o braço em Dóris

- Ela é muito foda! – Milo

- Ah é, quem é esse recruta Mask? – Juliano

- É um amigo meu que nunca veio aqui, mas acho que será outro assim como eu que não vai desgrudar daqui tão cedo! – Mask

- Meu nome é Milo, prazer – e faz um sinal com a cabeça

- Igualmente – Juliano – Dóris você não vai falar nada com eles?

- Hã? – Dóris – Ah ta, olá sou Dóris, nova guitarrista da banda prazer em conhecer vocês

- Puxa, nós conhecemos uma garota que tem o nome igual ao seu né Mask? – Milo

_- "Me ferrei!"_ – Dóris

- É, mas não tem nada a ver com o estilo dela. – Mask

- Pois é – Milo

- E cadê Grazi? – Mask

- Ah ela está lá dentro, entrem aí – Juliano

Mask, Juliano e Milo entram na sala, menos Dóris que fica lá fora e continua ainda assustada.

_- "É o meu fim! Se eles descobrirem quem sou eu, estou encrencada não só com meus pais, mas sim com a deusa Atena e aquele povo todo." _

- Ei Grazi olha só quem veio te ver... – Juliano

- Mask! – Grazi se levanta e vai ao encontro dele

- Como vai? – Mask a abraça

- Vou bem, o que achou da nossa apresentação hoje? – Grazi

- Excelente, assim como as outras – Mask

-"_Será que eu vou ser abraçado e ser tão bem recebido assim?"_ – Milo

- Esse é meu amigo Milo, ele gostou muito de você sabia? – Mask

- Hum – Grazi olha para ele de cima em baixo

- Olá, tudo bem? – diz Milo

- Sim – Grazi

Dóris andava de um lado para o outro até que Juliano vai ao encontro dela

- Ué você não vai entrar?

- Agora não

- O que houve? Parece que está com algum problema

- Nada não Juliano, é que ainda estou meio, sei lá... – Dóris começa a andar em círculo

Juliano cruza os braços e fica olhando para Dóris, como se não estivesse satisfeito com a resposta dela. Dóris percebe e para de andar

- Agora eu que te pergunto o que houve?

- Sabe àquela hora em que Mask chegou com o amigo dele?

- Sei o que eles têm haver com isso?

- Eu percebi que você ficou muito incomodada com a presença deles – olhando nos olhos dela

- "_Ah tenha dó! Já não me basta aquele loiro metido a besta ter que perceber as coisas, agora até você Brutos meu filho?"_ – Não, é que eu fiquei com vergonha do seu amigo sabe? – Dóris rapidamente consegue dar um jeito de ficar vermelha só para fazer de conta que ficou embaraçada ao falar de Mask

- Não vai me dizer que você está... – Juliano arregala os olhos

Dóris cruza as mãos para trás e com o pé direito fica movimentando ele de um lado para o outro

- Ah ele precisa saber disso! – Juliano entra correndo para a sala

- NÃO PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO FAÇA UMA BAGACEIRA DESSAS COMIGO – Dóris

Mas já era tarde demais...

* * *

- Então Grazi o que acha de nos conhecermos melhor? – Milo

- Escuta aqui cara, se eu quisesse lavagem eu iria a um chiqueiro falo? – Grazi olha com desdém para o escorpião

_-"Matou! Coitado, depois dessa iria num banheiro, enfiava a cabeça na privada e dava descarga!"_ – Mask abaixa a cabeça para não rir

Grazi continuava sentada no banco só que mexendo com seu baixo, Milo com a cara abobalhada olhava para o nada e Mask tentava prestar atenção em alguma coisa para não rir do amigo. Juliano entra na sala todo eufórico e diz:

- Gente vocês precisam saber de uma coisa urgente!!!

Todos voltam o olhar para Juliano

- Parece que Mask encontrou sua cara metade hoje! – rindo

- O QUE? – Mask

- Nossa, parece que o cupido acertou o coração de alguém – Grazi

- Eu não acredito nisso – Milo senta desolado no chão

- E quem é a garota? – Grazi

- É a Dóris! – Juliano

- A Dóris?! – Mask, Milo e Grazi

Nisso ela entra na sala desesperada, e todos ficam a olhando

- Acho que não deveria ter vindo agora! – Dóris

- Ehh Dóris! Arrasando corações em amigona! – Grazi saí do banco, fica do lado dela e dá um tapa nas costas.

- Mas eu... – Dóris

- Vamos gente sair daqui e deixar os dois a sós - diz Juliano saindo com Grazi e Milo

- Cuidado para não fazerem besteiras heim?! – Grazi puxa a porta e fecha, deixando Dóris e Mask juntos

_- "Será que eu joguei pedra na cruz e não estou sabendo?"_ – Dóris engole seco e fica olhando para Mask

Ele tomando a iniciativa chega bem próximo dela ficando cara a cara um com o outro.

- Então é verdade que você gostou de mim? – Mask tira uma mecha do cabelo que estava no olho de Dóris

- Bem eu, eu... – Dóris passa a mão por trás para sentir se tinha alguma coisa atrás dela, percebendo que havia uma mesa ela segura firme, dá uma volta nela e saí de perto de Mask.

- Você está com medo de mim? – Mask

- Ehh, não, não imagina! – Dóris começa a rir sem graça e cruza os braços

Rapidamente Mask na velocidade da luz, fica do lado de Dóris e sussurra algo perto do seu ouvido, causando arrepios nela.

- Sabia que desde o momento em que eu te vi, não desgrudei os olhos de você?

Ela se assusta e o encara

- Como você fez...

E antes de Dóris terminar de falar, Mask a beija. Ela o empurra e saí imediatamente da sala. Ele também sai, porém vai pelo lado oposto de Dóris. Grazi que até então estava conversando com Juliano vê Dóris andando rápido e com a cara nada agradável.

- Dá licença amigão, tenho um assunto pra resolver, depois conversamos! – e saí correndo

Tentando acompanhar o ritmo da garota, Grazi consegue segurar a mão dela

- O que houve Dóris?

- Me solta Grazi!

- Nada disso, você não está bem, vamos ao banheiro e você me conta tudo!

As duas seguem um corredor que dá para o banheiro e entram nele.

- Pode desembuchar e desabafar tudo o que você está sentindo, lembre-se que quero te ajudar!

- Ah Grazi, se eu te contar tudo, vou me borrar toda e, além disso, eu quero ir embora! – com os olhos marejando

- Tudo bem, me espere aí, eu vou pegar meu baixo e a sua guitarra, daí aviso Juliano que nós estamos indo, viu? – e saí do banheiro rapidamente

* * *

- Milo, vamos embora! – Mask

- Ok! Deixe-me pagar a conta aqui, é rapidinho – Milo entrega o dinheiro ao garçom e levanta da cadeira

- Sabe aquela Dóris? – andando

- Sim, o que tem ela?

- Eu a beijei – Mask para de andar e olha para Milo

- E isso não é bom?

- Eu não senti aquele "que", sabe? Parecia que estava beijando minha irmã

- Ué, mas nem irmã você tem?! Não acredito que você mentiu pra mim seu macumbeiro de araque

- Não é isso, sabe aquele beijo impossível de dar? – Mask continua a andar e Milo o segue

- Não, não sei!

- É como você está beijando a sua vó!

Milo se imagina beijando a sua avó, depois ele balança a cabeça e desfaz o pensamento

- Cruzes! Então foi um beijo vamos dizer forçado?

- É mais ou menos assim. Foi um beijo, tipo de amizade, coisa de amigos!

- Ah ta, e ela?

- Me empurrou!

- Não acredito?!

- É sério, acho que ela sentiu o mesmo. Parece que eu a conheço de algum lugar

- Vai que ela era sua avó em vidas passadas!

Mask para de andar e lança um olhar mortal em Milo

- Está bem! Era brincadeira!

- Acho bom mesmo

Mask abre a porta da saída do Night's e Milo a fecha

- Acorde cedo amanhã viu? Temos uma pupila para treina, seu inseto de rabo torto! – Mask

- Oh não! – Milo bate a mão na testa - Mas fazer o que né, temos que fazer de tudo para deixar aquela Barbie ambulante de cabelos em pé – e começa a rir

- Deixe ele ouvir uma coisa dessas, que você nunca mais vai poder ver sua Grazi – Mask

- Essa muié é complicada viu? Mas um dia ainda vou conquistar o coração dela ou não me chamo Milo de Escorpião!

- Reze bastante para Afrodite ouvir suas preces, porque você vai precisar...

Os dois vão andando e quando chegam perto de uma esquina escura e sem ninguém, partem na velocidade da luz.

-Pronto, já podemos ir – Grazi entra no banheiro e entrega a guitarra já na capa para Dóris

_**Depois de alguns minutos...**_

- Valeu cara! – Grazi entrega o dinheiro para o taxista

As duas entram no edifício e seguem para o elevador

- Puxa que mordomia – Grazi

- Ah, sim meus pais são milionários e implicam que eu devo ficar em lugares luxuosos como esse, por exemplo - Dóris solta um suspiro

- Mas acho que com toda essa riqueza você não é feliz

- É eu não tenho liberdade total sabe? Queria ser livre, como você

Grazi dá um sorriso de lado

- Me acostumei a virar sozinha desde que tinha treze anos, depois de uns três anos conheci Juliano, a gente estudava junto, na mesma escola, na mesma sala e até hoje estamos junto

- Mas você é alguma coisa dele tipo namorada?

- Não, nós somos como irmãos, é um cuidado ou matando o outro – rindo

- Já rolou algum amasso com ele no passado? – Dóris e Grazi saem do elevador e vão para o apartamento

- Acredita se eu disser que nem eu e nem ele, nunca desejamos ficar juntos como um casal de namorados ou coisa do tipo? – Grazi

- Isso parece que é coisa do destino mesmo! – Dóris passa o cartão magnético e a porta se abre

- Se é eu não sei...

- Bem esse é meu apartamento, bem vinda – entrando dentro dele

- É meio careta, parece até coisa daquele povo obcecado por limpeza – Grazi olhando para o lugar

Dóris fecha a porta e vai para seu quarto, Grazi a segue. Entrando no quarto ela se depara com uma peruca loira no manequim que se encontrava na penteadeira, roupas formais jogada no chão, sandálias espalhadas pelo quarto, uma bagunça geral

- Mas o que significa isso Dóris? – Grazi

- Acho melhor você se sentar, porque a história será longa... – Dóris e Grazi sentam na cama

Nisso as horas se passam, e cada vez que Dóris falava algo, Grazi ficava surpresa com o que ela dizia.

- E é isso! – Dóris

- Meu isso está mais parecendo com um vídeo clipe da banda Garbage misturado com James Bond, aí isso é uma loucura! – Grazi

- E o pior de tudo, é que acabou acontecendo uma tragédia... Estou gostando daquele pimentão amarelo ambulante!

- Aí meu pai – Grazi coloca a mão na testa - Calma amigona, vai dar tudo certo! Não desista e nem perca as esperanças de conseguir se tornar uma amazona

- Mas e se Shaka descobrir tudo e não querer ver mais minha cara nem pintada de ouro? Ou pior e se ele me mandar para o submundo de Hades? – Dóris

- Que nada! E aí dele se fizer alguma coisa de mal com você, eu dou um jeito de me vingar, nem que para isso eu invoque esses deuses. – Grazi

- Valeu Grazi! – Dóris fica com a cabeça no colo de Grazi

- Amigas são para isso! E vá tomar um banho, você tem que dormir para ir treinar amanhã dona encrenca!

- Aff Grazi, está parecendo minha mãe – Dóris

_**Depois de alguns minutos novamente...**_

- Agora vá dormir – Grazi apaga o abajur do quarto

- Ei, a minha camiseta deu certo em você – rindo

- É porque as nossas banhas se coincidem...

- Vai ver se eu estou lá na esquina – Dóris mete um travesseiro em Grazi que rapidamente se encolhe

- Ah é, e vê se não ronque! – Grazi

- Ah me deixa Grazi – Dóris

As duas pegam rapidamente no sono, e assim o dia amanhece como um raio. A luz logo invade o quarto onde as roqueiras estão dormindo fazendo uma delas se despertar.

- _"Detesto quando o sol aparece batendo em minha cara" _- Grazi se levanta e olha para o relógio.

- "_5:30 da manhã, acho melhor preparar o café dessa cabelo de fogo" _

Grazi vai para a cozinha, abre a geladeira, pega leite e algumas frutas. Em seguida pega o liquidificador e coloca os ingredientes, fazendo uma rica vitamina. Depois faz o café e em seguida vai chamar Dóris.

Chegando bem próxima dela, Grazi da uma chacoalhada bem forte em Dóris fazendo a acordar rapidamente.

- O que houve Grazi?! – Dóris assustada

- Vamos sua preguiçosa, hora de acordar e antes de qualquer coisa o café já está pronto – Grazi saí do quarto, mais antes Dóris diz algo

- Como conseguiu me acordar tão rápido assim?

- Experiência amigona!

- Com quem?

- Com um marmanjo que chegava trocando as pernas toda vez que ia para uma balada!

- Não vai me dizer que é Juliano?!

- O próprio! Toda vez que ele bebia demais ia para casa e dizia _"Oh vou dormir aí hoje, não me amole"_ e depois caía na minha cama pior que uma mula velha. Daí quando eu ia acordar ele de manhã, dava uma chacoalhada bem forte nele ou então apelava para os cascudos na cabeça.

- Uau! E a mãe dele? – Dóris pegando uma toalha de banho no guarda roupa

- Ela já se acostumou com isso, porque eu sempre ligo para ela avisando que ele está lá em casa, e que não se preocupasse

- Ah ta!

- E vê se arruma logo porque já é 6:15 e até você se arrumar, tomar café e chegar lá vai demorar...

- 6:15?! FUI – Dóris saí correndo

- Depois eu que sou a sem noção – Grazi vai para a cozinha

Nisso que ela está tomando café, Dóris aparece totalmente diferente da noite anterior

- Nossa! Você está outra! – Grazi com uma torrada na boca

Dóris toma rapidamente a bebida, terminando ela pega a chave do carro e vai embora dizendo:

- ME DESEJE SORTE GRAZI! - e fecha a porta

E ela fica olhando para o copo de Dóris

_- "Que esses deuses estejam com você minha amiga, irá precisar muito deles!"_

**Chegando já na entrada do Templo de Áries...**

_-"Tomara que eu consiga chegar a tempo..."_ - Dóris olha para os lados e fica cansada

- Bom dia, o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo senhorita Dóris? – chega Mú

- Bom dia Mú, você pode me dá uma informação? – Dóris

- Sim

- Você sabe onde o cavaleiro de câncer e o de escorpião treinam?

- No coliseu

- COLISEU?! – Dóris quase desmaia – _"É longe pra caraí esse lugar!"_

- Vejo que já está exausta não é? – rindo

- E como Mú – Dóris

- Acho que posso facilitar sua inda até lá, que tal se eu te teletransportasse?

- Eu iria te agradecer o resto da vida!

- Que drama! Vamos segure em meu ombro

Dóris faz o que o cavaleiro de Áries diz e em alguns segundos eles tão no coliseu

- Obrigado Mú

- Por nada! Espere um pouco que logo eles já estarão vindo

- Viu

- Tchau senhorita Dóris!

- Somente Dóris Mú

- Tudo bem, até mais Dóris

- Melhorou!

Mú se teletransporta novamente e Dóris fica sentada esperando os garotos aparecerem.

Logo Milo e Mask aparecem já discutindo algo e Dóris distraída fica de costas para eles

- Oi Dóris! – Milo

- Olá Dóris! – Mask

- Olá garotos! – Dóris

Quando ela se vira, Milo e Mask ficam com caras sérias e interrogativas.

- Dóris por que seus olhos estão verdes se eles são azuis? - Milo

Ela rapidamente olha pelo espelho do relógio que esta no seu pulso.

_- "E agora? O que eu vou fazer?"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Tenshi Aburame: **Pois é deliramos juntas nessa! *se abana por Tokio Hotel* , minha cabeça não tava saindo nada para as outras fics Y.Y, juro que tentei mas falhei. Agora sobre o inseto e o macumbeiro...EITA SÓH se descobrirem xD! Bjão

**Pure-Petit Cat:** É ele existe *-*, a vassoura foi uma idéia que eu tive xD! Para dar ênfase a história *tijolada na Angel* X.x. Tá bom, eu queria uma coisa hilária nessa fic, só para a galera divertir, e eu acho que consegui *sorriso colgate e mais uma tijolada*. A Barbie encebada precisa de terapia para viver melhor a vida e sei até quem é que pode fazer isso... huahuahushuahsuahsuhaushauhsuha *risada maléfica*.

**Feer-Chan:** Nhay, obrigada por está gostando dela viu? Eu, a sem noção da Dóris e a pertubada da Grazi agradecemos xD! Essa a garota encrenca tem muito o que dar trabalho para esses bofões não acha? Bjs...

**

* * *

**

Galera quero avisar que tenho um novo projeto e que já está em mãos *sapato na Angel*... Ó-quei está no computador ainda, mas já conclui o primeiro capítulo e outra coisa ela também está em parceiria com o Ikarus-sama xD... Aguardem viu?

* * *

**_Angel Crazy Pink!_**


	6. E começa o treinamento!

_**The Madwomam**_

_**vs**_

_**The Held**_

_Cap. 6_

_**Saint seiya não me pertence e sim ao Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dóris com a cara de quem viu um fantasma, fica olhando para os dois cavaleiros e tenta pensar algo para sair dessa enorme confusão

- Então Dóris, não vai nos dizer o que está acontecendo? - Mask com os braços cruzados

- Bem, eu... - gaguejando - Eu não estou com minhas lentes porque sabia que iríamos treinar, então achei melhor tira-las.

- Fez bem - Mask

- Ok, agora vamos começar com seu treinamento - Milo esfrega as mãos e começa ficar eufórico

Dóris sem que eles proibissem solto um leve suspiro de alívio

_-"Quase que fui de uma dessa para pior"_

- Você quer se tornar uma amazona, certo? - Mask

- Sim

- Mas que pergunta besta é essa Mask? Isso não é hora de interrogações - Milo

- Cala essa sua maldita boca escorpião, não estou falando nada com você - Mask

- Estamos aqui para treinar uma aspirante e não interrogarmos ela. E não calo minha boca, porque ela é minha e falo na hora que eu quiser!

- Então está na hora de aprender a fechá-la por bem ou por mal

Mask ia avançar para cima de Milo quando Dóris rapidamente fica no meio dos dois

- Gente, eu estou aqui sabia? Dá para sossegarem um momento ou será que é pedir muito - olhando para os dois

- Desculpe, eu me descontrolei - Mask

- Ah ainda bem que ele admite a culpa! - Milo

- Oras seu... - Mask se estoura

- Que merda! Parem já com isso porra - Dóris grita bem alto

Os dois olham abismados para a garota

- O que é?! Eu também me descontrolei dá licença! - Dóris

- Puxa, você é a segunda mulher daqui do santuário a falar palavrões - Mask

- Só perdeu para a Shina - Milo

- Bom para ela, agora dá para me treinarem? - Dóris séria

_-"Isso vai ser mais complicado do que eu pensei"_ - Mask

Assim as horas se passam, o sol começa a desaparecer pelo horizonte, logo se ouve nas ruas o som do enorme trânsito, as pessoas voltando do serviço, crianças saindo das escolas e indo direto para com seus pais.

No coliseu, Dóris estava suada, machucada e exausta, mas sua determinação não a deixava ficar parada. Mask e Milo que ficavam dando chutes, socos e voadoras na garota aproveitavam para dar dicas de esquivos, pontos fortes e fracos.

- Nessa posição a abertura fica muito fácil para o inimigo atacar, tente combinar aquela defesa que te ensinei - Mask estava atrás dela, porém um pouco afastado

- Ok! - Dóris respirando ofegante

Ela tenta dar uma rasteira no escorpião, porém ele foi mais rápido dando um salto e logo após chuta a barriga dela, fazendo voar longe. Dóris levanta com um filete de sangue na boca

_- "Putz eu não sabia que ficaria tão arrebentada assim!"_ - limpando com a mão direita e depois olha para os dois

- Sinta ódio do seu oponente! Deixe a raiva te dominar Dóris! - Mask

Olhando para o escorpião, rapidamente ela fecha os olhos e fica lembrando tudo de ruim que já passou.

- Isso! Não demonstre compaixão! - Mask

- Cara você me dá medo - Milo olhando para ele

Dóris com os olhos cerrados de fúria parte para cima do escorpião.

_- "Como pode ficar tão mudada? O que será que ela lembrou para ficar assim?"_ - Milo assustado com a transformação repentina de Dóris

Ela lança uma voadora no escorpião, depois dele se defender com as mãos. Já no chão ela consegue dominá-lo e o derruba com um soco. Milo caído no chão não consegue escapar do pisado de Dóris no seu estomago. Ele começa a gritar de dor, nisso ela continua a pisar cada vez mais forte.

Mask a segura por trás dizendo:

- Pare Dóris, chega desse jeito vai matá-lo

Ela respira fundo e se acalma, Mask ajuda Milo a se levantar e o ergue colocando o braço esquerdo dele no seu pescoço.

- Seu macumbeiro de uma égua! Você aproveitou pra dar dicas e me deixou sozinho levando sopapos da Dóris - Milo

- É a vida meu caro - Mask

- O caralho que é vida... - Milo olha para Dóris que estava toda machucada

- Não é só você que apanhou Milo, olhe meu estado - Dóris rindo

-Você ainda fica rindo? Meu Zeus, esse povo tem problema - Milo

- Eh, Mask eu ainda tenho uma dúvida. Por que eu consegui dar e levar tantos golpes? E por que ainda estou de pé? - Dóris

- Bem, olhe para sua veia - Mask

- Hã? - Dóris fica olhando e depois volta olhar para o canceriano - Ainda não compreendi

- Em sua veia corre sangue de cavaleiro com amazona Dóris. - Milo

- Ah ta, entendi - Dóris

- Você pode ter herdado a força e a resistência dos seus pais. Mais nunca os dons - Mask

- Ou seja, se, por exemplo, seu pai controla gelo e a sua mãe fogo, um dos dois seu corpo aceitará. - Milo

- Mas se por acaso ocorrer dos dois ficarem no mesmo corpo? - Dóris

- Isso é muito raro! - Mask

- Pode até acontecer, mas geralmente a pessoa sofre consequências! - Milo

- Consequências?! - Dóris

- Sim, nunca conseguira dominar o seu poder pois é demais para um corpo só e isso levará a morte. De cem, noventa e nove por cento sobrevive - Milo

- E já aconteceu de algum cavaleiro ou amazona dominá-lo? - Dóris

- Já - Mask

- Quem? - Dóris

- Otto of Ray - Milo

- Otto do que? - Dóris

- Ou seja, Otto de raio. Ele podia invocar raios e ao mesmo tempo água - Mask

- Nossa e ele morreu? - Dóris

- Sim, numa guerra santa - Mask

_- "E eu achando que ele morreu por causa de um choque ou coisa parecida"_ - Dóris franziu a testa - Agora eu fiquei curiosa

- Com o que? - Milo

- Com qual dos dois poderes eu herdei, o da minha mãe ou o do meu pai. Gostaria de saber - Dóris

- Basta concentrar seu cosmo - Mask

- Como?

- Deixe me pensar... - Mask

- Já sei! - Milo - O que você sentiu quando estava me batendo?

- Não sei, parecia que tinha uma energia percorrendo o meu corpo todo - Dóris

- Concentre-se nessa energia e exploda! - Milo sorrindo satisfeito

- Hã? - Dóris

- Deixe a raiva que você sentiu se expandir pelo seu corpo todo - Mask

- Só que dessa fez quem vai ser seu saco de pancadas será o Mask - diz Milo tirando o braço do pescoço do amigo

- Eu?! - Mask

- É você mesmo meu filho. - Milo

- Para mim tanto faz. Vamos Dóris - Mask vai para o meio do coliseu e ela também o segue

- O que eu vou fazer dessa vez?

- Você vai me bater com toda a sua raiva, ódio o que for entendeu?

- Sim, tem certeza que quer fazer isso por mim?

- Tenho – sorrindo

Dóris começa a dar um soco de Mask.

- Só isso? Será que você quer realmente se tornar uma amazona?

Dóris começa a dar socos mais fortes, depois ela começa a ir aos chutes, cada um era mais forte do que o outro. Milo só assistia a cena e às vezes comentava algo

- Ué Dóris, está com medo de bater no Mask?

Ela nem ligava só continuava batendo.

Mask que estava agüentando firmemente, rapidamente ele se esquiva do que Dóris iria fazer e dá um chute bem na cara dela fazendo a voar novamente só que bem mais longe do que Milo. Ele que estava sentado no chão se levanta e olha assustado para a cena.

Dóris tentava ficar em pé, mas toda fez que levantava caía.

_- "Que droga não consigo me levantar, meu corpo não agüenta!"_ – Dóris estava a metros de distância de Mask, ela só lança um olhar mortal para o canceriano _–" Você me paga Mask"_

Sem saber o que falar e fazer Mask só conseguiu enxergar um vulto nas suas costas.

_- "É impossível?! Como ela veio até aqui sem que eu percebesse antes?"-_ Mask

Dóris segura no braço de Mask, fazendo ele a encará-la.

- Agora é a minha vez – Dóris com a mão no braço de Mask suga quase toda a sua energia. E os dois continuam se encarando

_- "O que está acontecendo?" – _Milo fica sem entender nada

- Parece que acabou não é? – Dóris retira a mão do braço de Mask

Ele simplesmente quase vai ao chão, mas Dóris o segura. Milo vai ao encontro dos dois e diz:

- E aí Mask? Foi moleza? – rindo

- Vai...a...mer..da – Mask balbuciando

- O que? Não escutei! Repita de novo? – Milo

- Me ajuda aqui, ele é muito pesado – Dóris

Os dois carregam o canceriano até o seu templo. Chegando lá Milo o coloca no sofá.

_- "Puxa parece que carreguei um boi nas costas"_ – Dóris senta no outro sofá e Milo faz o mesmo

- Sabe Dóris, olhando nos seus olhos eu percebi uma coisa... – Mask

_- "Oh não, lá vamos nós de novo... ninguém merece!"_ – Dóris – Sério? O que foi?

- Você possui o dom do fogo – Mask

- Como você sabe? – Milo

- Pelo olhar dela. Parecia fogo, pois era intenso e brilhante – Mask

- Uau,filosofia do dia – Milo

Dóris começa a rir

- É sério Milo – Mask

- Bem gente eu tenho que ir, estou esgotada. – Dóris

- Tchau, Dóris – Milo

- Amanhã tem treino de novo viu? E o horário é o mesmo do de hoje – Mask

- Ok – Dóris

Saindo do templo de câncer e subindo nas escadarias ela se depara com Shaka. Os dois cruzam apenas olhares e depois continuam prosseguindo seus caminhos.

_- "Quem será que está treinando-a? E por que eu senti um grande cosmo energia vindo dela?"_ – pensa Shaka já entrando no seu templo

Dóris já estava ligando o carro quando um pensamento vem na sua mente

_- "Por que quando eu passei perto daquela Barbie ambulante senti uma coisa esquisita na barriga? Será que eu tenho verme? Preciso me cuidar..."_

_**Já chegando ao apartamento...**_

Dóris escuta um som vindo do seu apartamento, ela passa o cartão magnético na porta e entra.

- Ué eu não deixei o som á que é algum ladrão? – Dóris vai para a cozinha

Quando ela chega à cozinha uma surpresa, Grazi está sentada na cadeira.

- Dóris onde foi guerra?! – Olhando de cima em baixo para a amiga

- E você o que está fazendo aqui? – Dóris

- Esqueceu que a sua querida porta é lacrada, fechada somente com um cartão magnético? – Grazi

Dóris pensa um pouco e depois quase desmaia

- Grazi eu te tranquei aqui amiga, sinto muito! - Dóris senta na cadeira

- Pois é agora me diga que machucados são esses? – Grazi

- Foi do treinamento – Dóris rindo

- Treinamento? Você tem certeza? Será que não é para te eliminar de lá? – Grazi

- Dãã, lógico que não. Deixe eu te contar como foi – Dóris

E nisso as duas ficam conversando até tarde.

- Puxa, você está um caco! – Grazi

- Bem eu vou ali tomar banho, depois vamos a alguma lanchonete? Estou varada de fome – Dóris

- Tudo bem. E tira essa peruca horrorosa pelo amor de Deus. Deixe a verdadeira Dóris ser feliz – Grazi

_**Se passa alguns minutos...**_

Dóris e Grazi já estão na rua, e conversando uma ria do caso contado da outra.

- Aí minhas costas, eu juro que estou para desmaiar aqui na rua – Dóris

- Agüente um pouco, o carinha da lanchonete disse que sairia rapidinho – Grazi

- O pititico dele que é rapidinho. Ele estava fazendo o lanche número sete daquela menina, nós estamos no vinte e oito. Vai levar séculos! – Dóris

- Nossa que drama... – Grazi

As duas garotas não perceberam que cinco homens com aparência de abusadores estavam seguindo elas. Um deles diz algo para o grupo

- Ei, vocês três fiquem no beco que elas vão passar na hora de fugirem. E você fica comigo para poder assustar elas.

- Beleza!

Assim todos cinco fazem conforme o planejado.

- Ei Grazi, estou com um pressentimento – Dóris

- O que foi? – Grazi

- Tem alguém nos seguindo, olhe para trás – Dóris

Grazi faz o que Dóris pede, e nota dois homens correndo atrás delas.

- Pica a mula Dóris! – Grazi

- Demorou! – Dóris

As duas começam a correr sem parar, é quando Dóris vê um beco

- Ali Grazi! - aponta o dedo

Elas entram bem no fundo do beco, mas percebem que mais três homens estavam nele. Eles começam a rir com um tom malicioso. Um deles diz:

- Veja só o que temos aqui, duas garotinhas perdidas! O que faremos com ela rapazes?

A risada tomou conta ainda mais deles.

- Vamos voltar Dóris, rápido! – Grazi segura na mão da amiga e a puxa com tudo

Nisso que elas tentam sair os dois que estavam perseguindo a encurralam. Eles todos começam a chegar bem próximo das esfregava as mãos, outros lambiam a boca.

- Dóris cadê as suas malditas técnicas! Lança uma delas neles! Rápido – Grazi

- Eu não estou conseguindo Grazi, estou tremendo muito, meu corpo dói demais! – Dóris

- Será que esse é o nosso fim Dóris? – Grazi

Ela não responde nada

- Dóris está me escutando? – Grazi olha para a amiga

Nesse momento Dóris começa a tremer toda de uma forma estranha, como se alguma coisa estivesse dentro do corpo dela, a pupila e a cor dos olhos dela começam a desaparecer, ficando totalmente brancos, o pescoço dela volta inclinava um pouco de um lado para o outro.

- Dóris?! – começa a mexer no braço dela – Isso não é hora para dar chiliques

Os homens estavam quase se aproximando delas, quando Dóris desmaia no colo de Grazi e nisso um grande círculo de fogo com enormes chamas se contorna nelas e as protegem.

_- "Meu Deus o que está acontecendo com a Dóris?"_ – pensa Grazi abraçada com a amiga e os olhos extremamente arregalados

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Tenshi Aburame:** Amigona que saudade! *abraça quase esmagando a Tenshi* POde pegar emprestado os apelidos *carinhosos* deles viu? Ah e amei os seus, principalmente a da Anta Alada. E álias desde que a Dóris chegou no santuba nunca o que ela faz presta huahsuahusahsh * tijolão voa na Angel* X.x deve ser a Dóris o muié que escuta...

**Pure-Petit Cat: **A Dóris é phoda até nos micos xD. Respeito o gosto que você tem pelo Mask... acredita que até eu não sou muito *tchan* com ele? Gosto mesmo é do jeitão doido que só ele tem ^^ Bjos....

**Ikarus-Sama:** Nhaaaa amei seus comentários *-*, sim Spend Your Fire éhh \o/ ! Bem creio q ela sente pena de chutar o s... do Mask, mas nesse capítulo ela quase matou o pobre coitado xD. Esse tipo de ato de afeto não se vê todo dia * risos maléficos * Eu também acho que eles vão gostar de saber que a Dóris ficou praticamente *colada* com eles. O Milo acho que perdoaria mas o Mask não sei... Aguarde os próximos capítulos xD Beijão

**Beijos e Abraços para todos que leram ou que lêem, que comentam ou que não comentam * não custam nada sabia u.u * *TIJOLO ATÔMICO VOA EM ANGEL* enfim, a todos vocês ó-quei galera? Até a próxima ^^**

**_Angel Crazy Pink!_**


	7. Encontro Inesperado!

_**The Madwomam**_

_**vs**_

_**The Held**_

_Cap. 7_

_**Saint seiya não me pertence e sim ao Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Templo de Virgem**_

Shaka estava meditando, silenciosamente. De repente ele sente uma dor muito forte no peito.

- Por Buda! Que angustia é essa que sinto? Por que estou com medo? Será que algo aconteceu a Atena? – Shaka levanta da posição que estava e parte para o templo de Mú

_**Templo de Áries**_

- Kiki eu já lhe falei para ter cuidado com as armaduras! -Mú estava meio impaciente pelo fato do seu aprendiz ter derrubado no chão a armadura de Peixes.

- Desculpa mestre! É que eu tropecei no martelo... – Kiki olhando para os lados – Quem manda o senhor ser tão cego aponto de deixar suas coisas espalhadas no caminho.

- Muito bem rapazinho, está na hora de você levar uns bons cascudos – Mú levanta da cadeira de onde estava sentado

- Não mestre Mú me perdoe – colocando as mãos na cabeça

Nesse instante Shaka aparece no templo do amigo

- Shaka? O que houve? – Mú

- Eu tenho um assunto para lhe falar, em particular – Shaka

Mú somente olha para o garoto e ele rapidamente entende.

- Bem adeuzinho para vocês, fui! – Kiki se teletransporta

- Sente-se na cadeira Shaka e me diga – Mú

Shaka faz o que ele pede e diz:

- Você sentiu alguma coisa? Uma aflição no peito? – Shaka

- Não, que hora foi isso? – Mú

- Quase agora... Eu estava achando que era algo com a Atena, mas está tudo normal. Não senti nenhuma ameaça no santuário. Mas sabe, ainda estou inquieto, parece que tem haver com alguma coisa lá fora, na cidade, sei lá – Shaka

- Tente dar uma volta por Atenas, quem sabe não é algo com algum cavaleiro ou talvez com alguém que você conhece e precisa de ajuda. – Mú

- Tem razão Mú, obrigada meu amigo – Shaka levanta da cadeira e vai para a saída do santuário.

_**Night's Club**_

- Ué era para elas estarem aqui! Mulheres – Juliano sacode levemente a cabeça – Se falamos que estão atrasadas brigam, se falamos que estão adiantadas brigam do mesmo jeito. Isso é complicado

Uma garota muito bem apresentável chega bem perto dele e diz:

- Você por acaso sabe onde vende bebidas por aqui? –

- É logo ali – apontando – Quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Claro...

E os dois vão andando até o local. Chegando lá Juliano faz o seu pedido para o barman.

- Duffy o de sempre!

- É pra já! E o seu gatinha? – Duffy

- Bem – olhando para os dois rapazes – O mesmo que o dele

- Tem certeza? – Duffy

- Tenho. Sabe devemos experimentar de tudo um pouco dessa vida

- Aí já é demais – diz Juliano bem baixinho

- Ok – Duffy anota os pedidos

Olhando para o movimento do local, a garota pergunta algo para o roqueiro

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Juliano e o seu?

- Caroline, mas pode me chamar somente de Carol

- Então "Carol" o que você faz da vida? – Juliano

- Eu sou modelo

- Puxa que legal!

- Mas sou modelo de capas de revistas masculinas – diz Carol com um olhar meio "caliente da vida"

Juliano que estava tomando seu drink se engasga rapidamente.

- Então a parada aí é meio punk – Juliano

- Hã?! – Carol o olha sem saber o que quis dizer

- É que para você ser tão bonita assim, é meio difícil se acostumar com essa muvuca de gente tirando fotos sua. Deve sentir uma vergonha né? – Juliano

- Que nada! – Carol solta uma gargalhada

- Agora eu que não entendi essa risada... – Juliano

Carol começa a passar o dedo no corpo dele

- Sabe Ju, eu já até fiz filmes adultos pra falar a verdade!

- O.O

- Você é um monumento de parar o trânsito – e ela diz bem perto do ouvido dele

- Éh... Obrigado???

- Que tal sairmos deste lugar e darmos uma escapulida só para divertimos? - Carol

- Eu não sei se devo... – Juliano

- Ah vamos gatão, vai me deixar sozinha? – Carol olhando para ele

_- "Meu Pai, que alegria! Estou em época de seca e essa mina aparece assim do nada... É agora ou mais um milênio sem nada de nada. Se as meninas aparecerem depois dou um jeito"_ – Juliano

- Então? Vai ou não? – Carol

- Claro! Como se diz minha amiga é hoje que as paredes vão tremer e a cama vai quebrar – Juliano

Caroline começa a rir

- Vocês dois tem um humor de outro mundo! Deixe-me tomar essa dose aqui – Carol bebe o seu drink e eles dois somem do Night's Club.

_**Nas ruas de Atenas**_

_-"Por que estou tão mexido com isso..." _– Shaka estava andando em uma calçada

Nisso encontra algumas pessoas correndo desesperadamente de um beco. Um deles sem querer esbarra nele.

- Espere – Shaka segura no braço do cara – O que está acontecendo?

- Ahhhhh – gritando – São duas feiticeiras, querem nos matar?!

- Feiticeiras? – Shaka

O cara se desprende do braço do virginiano e continua a correr. Shaka meio sem saber o que fazer vai ao local. Ele somente consegue enxergar fogo, um enorme espiral de fogo.

Logo após a chegada de Shaka, o espiral se desaparece, como mágica.

- Por Buda... – Shaka olha para Grazi que estava com a roupa toda queimada

_- "Eu ouvi vozes?"_ – Grazi

- Ei você garota, está bem? – Shaka se agacha e fica de frente para Grazi

- Quem é você? – Grazi

- Sou Shaka, deixe-me te ajudar

_- "Shaka?! Eu conheço esse nome... será que é o loiro que a Dóris falou"? - _Grazi levanta a cabeça e quando olha para a figura, seu sangue congela _– "Aí meu Deus, isso não é hora para ter medo "_– Por favor, ajude minha amiga, ela não está respirando e seu coração parece que parou... – Grazi começa a chorar desesperadamente

Quando Shaka vê Dóris no colo de Grazi, ele começa a ficar sem chão. Ele rapidamente pega nos braços e levanta.

- Você consegue andar? – Shaka

- Sim – Grazi – Temos que levá-la a um hospital

- Não – Shaka

- Como não cara, ela está quase morrendo – Grazi se segura para não falar palavrões

- Temos que levá-la a um local seguro, longe de pessoas – Shaka

- Na minha casa, vem – Grazi começa a correr e Shaka faz o mesmo

_**Casa de Grazi**_

- Não repare minha casa, está uma bagunça, eu sei – Grazi abre a porta do seu quarto

Shaka coloca Dóris na cama

- Olha não se assuste com o que ver... – Shaka

- Tudo bem, depois do que eu presenciei hoje à noite não me assustará mais nada o que acontecer a partir de agora – Grazi fica olhando para seus trapos

Shaka segura nas mãos de Dóris e sintoniza o cosmo dela com o seu. Grazi apenas fica olhando para os dois, para a luz que eles estão emitindo

_- "Se você soubesse quem é essa garota Shaka, será que a perdoaria?"_ – Grazi

Dóris que estava com as mãos seguradas por Shaka, aperta-a levemente. Ele sente e fica olhando para ela.

_- "Veja só o seu rosto, seu corpo, parece de um anjo. Mas um anjo rebelde, que perdeu as asas e caiu em um mundo impuro, pecaminoso. É tão suntuosa... mas pena que é mais uma qualquer da vida" _– Shaka

Dóris acorda chorando e diz com a voz baixa:

- Sim sou uma garota renegada, que não presta para nada. Obrigada por devolver minha vida inútil

Grazi que até então estava de bico calado, não tolerando mais solta o verbo

- Olha aqui cara, valeu por ter nos ajudado, mas se quisesse detonar ela por que a ajudou? Diga-me por que nos ajudou? O que você fez para fazer a chorar? Tenho certeza que falou algo pela mente e ela escutou... – Grazi

- Como você sabe disso? – Shaka assustado olha para a garota

- Não te interessa! Está preocupado com a vida dela? Vai se ferra merda! Eu já cansei desse tipo de papo. Saia daqui! – Grazi vai até a porta e a abre

Shaka a segue

- Me responda garota, como você sabe disso? – ele segura no pulso dela e começa a apertar

- Me solta, está me machucando seu idiota – tentando se livrar dele

- Me desculpe – Shaka a solta e vai embora na velocidade da luz

Grazi fecha a porta e vai para o seu quarto. Vendo ainda a amiga chorando ela senta na cama e fica do lado dela

- Não fique assim Dóris, aquela Barbie desumana não sabe o que diz - e segura na mão dela

- Será Grazi? Será que ele me odeia tanto assim? – Dóris

_**Templo de Escorpião**_

- Até que enfim a Saori liberou uma festa no santuário! – Milo sentado no sofá da sala

- E como você sabe? – Aioria

- Ela disse que iria ter uma comemoração dos duzentos e lá vai a borracharia inteira do aniversário de Dohko e Shion – Milo

- Nossa que legal! Eu e a Marin vamos aproveitar cada momento dessa festa! – Aioria

- Ae leãozinho solte suas feras! – Milo

- E a divisão como vai ser? – Aioria

- Olha acho que amanhã Saori vai convocar todos para falar sobre isso – Milo – Mas eu sei que fiquei encarregado de arrumar músicas bem da hora!

- Por que logo você teve que ser o primeiro? – Aioria

-Porque ela sabe que eu sou o melhor em matéria de festa - Milo

- Nossa que vantagem – Aioria – E já selecionou pelo menos as músicas?

- Mané selecionar meu filho – Milo esfrega as mãos – Vai ser é show ao vivo aqui no santuba

- Da hora – Aioria

- Joga meu celular aí – Milo

Aioria pega o celular do escorpiano e entrega para ele. Milo disca o número e coloca no viva-voz.

_**Casa de Juliano**_

Juliano e Caroline já tinham feito o que deviam fazer. Ambos estavam deitados na cama e cobertos com um lençol. Logo o celular de Juliano começa a tocar. Ele pega o aparelho e atende dizendo:

**- Alô, com quem falo?** – Juliano

**- Oi Ju, aqui é o Milo se lembra de mim? **– Milo

**- E tem como esquecer depois da tirada que Grazi te deu?** – rindo

**- Que graça! Bem estou te ligando para fazer uma proposta**

**- Opa demorou! Diz aí**

**- Aceita, ou melhor, você, a Dóris e a Grazi aceitam tocar numa festa comemorativa?**

**- Mas é na onde?**

**- Bem, é em um salão de festa** – Milo olha para Aioria e faz um sinal mostrando se fez certo em dizer isso. O leonino afirma "ok" com as mãos

**- Quem é o dono do local? Já conversaram com ele?**

**- É ****dona**** e sim já conversamos com ela. Já está tudo liberado e sobre o dinheiro eu mesmo encarregarei de dar para vocês no final da festa**

**- Beleza, então que dia será?**

**- Amanhã passarei no Night's Club e te falarei. Proposta aceita?**

**- Aceita! Então até amanhã –** Juliano desliga o celular

**Templo de Escorpião**

- Aioria... – Milo

- Diga Milo

- A banda Darkness vai ferver essa festa! – Milo

- Isso aí! – Aioria e Milo batem uma mão com a outra

_**Templo de Virgem**_

Shaka já estava quase adormecendo, quando uma pessoa vem em sua mente ' Dóris'. Ele começa a lembrar da fisionomia dela.

_- "De fato é um anjo. Um anjo em forma de gente, porém com sentimentos e jeito de como é o nome que o Mask fala direto? Acho que é roqueira, é deve ser isso. Jeito de roqueira"_ - rindo-"_Creio que a magoei profundamente... mas porque eu estou importando com isso? Por que estou ligando com os sentimentos dela sem ser que nem a conheço, nem sei seu nome? Será que eu estou... não pode ser. Será que estou apaixonado por essa garota?"

* * *

_

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Pure-Petit Cat: **Pode deixar Pure, a Dóris vai torrar a bunda desses manés! E agora? o que será da Dóris? Estar em um local e sendo duas pessoas ai mesmo tempo? Vixe a confusão está armada... Beijos

**Tenshi Aburame**: É eu amei!!! A Grazi não entendeu os chiliques do poder da Dóris... também né coitada dando conta de dois recados é demais! Beijões

**Ikarus-Sama**: * risos* A Dóris vai ter muito o que aprender com as meninas do FDA, pode ter certeza! Bom se ela queimou os tarados eu não sei, mas que assustaram eles assustaram xD!!! Bem Liz, a Dóris é meio sem noção, tem uns tiques nervosos, mas ela é bem mais emotiva que você! Acho que seus físicos são iguais mas as cabeças são totalmente diferentes.

**Graziele**: Graziiiiiiiii * corre e aperta* fia que saudade de você!!! E desculpas aceitas, mossa você tomou chá de sumiço??? Ainda bem que você achou a Dóris fantástica. Ah e a sua personagem brilhou aqui! Brigou com a Barbie mas não saiu do tênis * é que roqueiras de salto fica meio dããã* Espero que esteja gostando dela também viu? Beijos e NÃO SUMA MAIS!

* * *

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_


	8. The Gran Finale

_**The Madwomam**_

_**vs**_

_**The Held**_

_Cap. 8_

_**Saint seiya não me pertence e sim ao Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation**_

**Casa de Grazi**

- Eii Dóris acorda, está na hora de você ir para o santuário – diz Grazi balançando Dóris

A roqueira abre o primeiro olho, se espreguiça, depois volta a dormir

- Ah não minha filha pode levantar por bem ou por mal – Grazi vai para a janela e abre as cortinas fazendo com que os raios do sol batessem no rosto de Dóris

- Fecha essa droga – Dóris

- Dóris é hora de encontrar seus amigos, treinar, lutar, dar pancadas. Esqueceu ou quer que eu desenhe?!

- Grazi eu estou aqui, quase morrendo de tanta dor e você vem lembrar isso?

- Epa não fui eu que tive a idéia de marcar compromissos com certos cavaleiros

Dóris lança um olhar mortal para Grazi

- O que é, eu não tenho medo de cara feia não!

- Está bem, eu vou nessa porcaria. Ninguém merece – Dóris levanta da cama e vai para o banheiro

Enquanto a amiga está no banheiro, Grazi começa a mexer no seu celular. Nisso ela vê uma chamada não atendida.

_- "Ué, eu não deixei no silencioso..."_ – pensando – "_E ainda por cima o número é do celular de Juliano"_

**Depois de 1 hora**

- Achei que você estava afogando dentro do banheiro – diz Grazi

- Eu não sei quem é mais besta você ou o Milo – Dóris

- Ah não me fale desse idiota

- Qual é Grazi, o coitadinho esta afim de você

- Mas ele precisava dar aquela cantada barata?!

Dóris abre a porta da casa de Grazi e saí dizendo:

- Barata ou não acho que você deveria dar uma chance para ele

- Milo não faz meu tipo

- Bem, então estou indo. Ainda vou lá no meu apartamento, me arrumar, limpar as lentes de contato...

- Tchau Dóris – Grazi fecha a porta da sua casa

- Tchau Grazi – e começa a caminhar

**Coliseu**

- Ela está demorando de mais. Olhas só já são 7:48 e nada! – diz Milo já estressado

- Sinta na pele agora o que é ter que te esperar – Mask

- Lá vem ela graças a Zeus – Milo

Dóris chega no coliseu correndo, depois para e senta no chão

Milo e Mask vão ao encontro de sua pupila e ficam de frente a ela

- Muito bonito senhorita Dóris! Atrasou vamos ver – consultando o relógio – 48 minutos e 27 segundos – Milo

- Olha só o sujo falando da mal lavada – Mask

- Não estou falando com você seu cabeçudo – Milo

- Gente – Dóris dá um grito – Eu já cheguei

- Desculpe – diz os dois

- Hoje temos um comunicado para lhe dar – Mask

- Vai haver uma festa aqui no santuário e você está convidada – Milo

- Puxa que legal! Que horas será? – Dóris

- Acho que umas 21:00, por aí – Milo

- E precisamos da sua ajuda para ornamentar a festa junto com os outros cavaleiros– Mask

- Então não haverá treinamento hoje? – Dóris

- Não – Milo

- Que pena! – Dóris

- Pena?! Você deveria era estar comemorando de felicidade – Milo

- Milo! – repreende Mask – Ela não é igual a você que quando não tem treinamento vai espiar as amazonas.

- Isso é assunto particular! – Milo tentando despistar

_-"Ah então ele é bem atiradinho né? Bom saber"_ – Dóris

-Então já que o recado foi dado, vamos ter que esperar pelo resto dos cavaleiros – Mask

- A senhorita Saori vai dividir as tarefas para nós, então fique aqui Dóris – Milo

- É lógico que ela tem que ficar seu retardado – Mask dá uma pedalada no escorpião

- Já chega garotos – Dóris

Nisso de um em um os cavaleiros e as amazonas vão aparecendo. Logo o coliseu fica lotado de pessoas.

_-"Puxa nunca reparei o quanto de gente esse lugar tem."_ – Dóris

Saori acompanhada com o seu mordomo Tatsumi chegam no coliseu e sobem em um mini palanque.

- Bom dia cavaleiros e amazonas – Saori

Todos respondem o cumprimento e se ajoelham

- Podem se levantar – Saori – Como vocês sabem eu estou organizando uma festa para os cavaleiros Dohko e Shion. Sobre os preparativos, as compras dos enfeites, a ornamentação da festa ficou por conta de vocês e todo valor que será gasto eu mesma pagarei.

- Senhorita Atena – o escorpiano levanta o braço

_- "Tinha que ser o Milo"_ – Dóris e Mask pensam a mesma coisa

- Diga – Saori

- E sobre a divisão, como ficará? – Milo

- Ah sim, Tatsumi está com a lista e falará para vocês como ficou, caso tenham alguma dúvida ou reclamação podem levantar o braço que responderei – Saori faz um sinal com a cabeça e o mordomo solta um leve pigarro para começar a falar

- Bem será assim:

Mú, Kanon, Aioria, Shura, Kamus, Saga, os cavaleiros de prata e bronze ficarão encarregados de ajudar a montar as coisas da festa

Aldebaran, Mask, Shaka ficarão encarregados de contratar o bufê

Milo ficará encarregado das músicas

Afrodite, Dóris e as outras amazonas irão comprar os enfeites da festa.

- E Milo preciso conversar com você sobre as escolhas da música – Saori – Alguma pergunta ou dúvida?

- Não – Todos respondem

- Então mãos a obra – Saori

Enquanto a deusa Atena, Milo e Tatsumi saem do coliseu, Afrodite vai ao encontro de Dóris

- Com licença Mask posso roubar sua amiga por algumas horas?

- Claro! Dóris te encontro mais tarde – Mask saí de perto dos dois

- Falou – Dóris

- Eh você é a nova aspirante a ser amazona né? – Afrodite

- Sim – Dóris

- Ótimo! – Afrodite

- Hã?! Não compreendi – Dóris

- Querida, pelo que eu vejo você não é como as outras garotas – Afrodite

- Ainda não entendi – Dóris

Afrodite olha para os lados e fala no ouvido de Dóris

- A maioria das amazonas daqui é cheia de tititis umas com as outras, briguentas, assanhadas e não vão com a minha cara!

- Nossa –

- Sabe no seu lugar elas já tinham dado conta do recado com Milo e Mask, no outro sentido é claro! -

- Como assim?! – Dóris – _"Uia estou gostando dessa conversa"_

- O Milo já pegou praticamente todas elas, menos o Mask que é bem reservado

- Não acredito!

- Pois pode acreditar. Ele só não pegou a Marin porque ela namora com o Aioria, cavaleiro de leão.

-Puxa, não dá para acreditar!

- E outra as garotas daqui são muito 'pra frentes'. Para você ver até a Shina, a amazona mais venerada do santuário Milo já pegou.

_- "Grazi minha amiga, você está lascada"_ – Dóris pensativa – Acho que devemos ir logo para as compras

- Vamos primeiro no meu templo, você vai adorar – Afrodite saí puxando Dóris

_**Templo de Peixes**_

- E essas são as rosas vermelhas – Afrodite

- Que lindas! - diz Dóris maravilhada com a visão – Posso tocar nelas?

- Claro!

Dóris abaixa para tocar na rosa, nisso surge um vento forte fazendo com que o cabelo da roqueira embarace nos espinhos da flor.

- Ai, ai, ai - Dóris

- Oh meu Zeus, deixe-me te ajudar - Afrodite

- Olha eu vou puxar meu cabelo e se a rosa for arrancada, por favor me perdoe!

- Calma querida! Não precisa se preocupar eu tenho várias rosas, se uma for extraída não me fará falta

- Tudo bem, então lá vai. Um, dois, três e já!– Dóris começa a puxar seu cabelo

Afrodite vê uma pedra atrás de Dóris quando ele ia avisar o inesperado acontece, a garota bate as nádegas na pedra e cai para trás.

- Meu Zeus?! – Afrodite boquiaberto

Dóris levanta do chão e passa a mão pela cabeça

_- "Desde quando essa peruca tem os fios macios e finos?"_ – a roqueira pensa o que não quer pensar_ - "Eu não acredito nisso..."_

Quando ela olha para a rosa vermelha uma surpresa: vê sua peruca grudada nos espinhos.

- Quem é você garota? Por que está com uma peruca de disfarce? Diga ou se não morrerá. – Afrodite com uma rosa branca nas mãos pronta para ser lançada em Dóris.

_-_ Escute o que eu tenho para dizer e, por favor, abaixe essa rosa, flor ou que for que seja essa coisa

O pisciano olha bem para a ruiva que está na sua frente e faz o que ela pede.

- Eu não sou quem você viu antes

- Como?

- Eu não sou aquela loira falsa – apontando para a peruca – Eu sou essa Dóris, ruiva de olhos verdes – e retira as lentes de contato

- E por que você está disfarçada?

- A história é longa, por isso sente-se no chão

- Nada disso! Vamos para a cozinha, lá você me conta – Afrodite segura na mão de Dóris e a arrasta mais uma vez

Já na cozinha, Dóris puxa uma cadeira para se sentar e Afrodite faz o mesmo.

- Agora me conte tudo – diz o pisciano

- Bem, a história é assim... – Dóris

_**Passam-se alguns minutos**_

- Querida! Isso é chocante – Afrodite

- Nem me diga, e o pior é que só você e minha amiga Grazi sabem desse segredo. Se cair na boca de alguém eu estou ferrada! – Dóris

- Posso tirar esses braceletes? – olhando para os pulsos da garota

- Sim – Dóris estica os braços para que Afrodite possa retirar as peças

Ele fica impressionado com as tatuagens

- Que lindas! Olha essa estrela que fofa! Doeu muito para fazer?

- Um pouquinho

Afrodite ergue a cabeça e fica prestando atenção no rosto de Dóris

- O que foi? Por que está me encarando assim?

- Nada

- Bem acho que devo ir embora, está na minha hora

- Ah nada disso! E as compras?

Dóris bate a mão na testa

- É mesmo, já estava esquecendo

- Vamos lá pegar a sua peruca

- Ok, let's go Afrodite!

_**Ruas de Atenas**_

- Olha aquela loja ali – Dóris aponta para um pequeno comércio

- Com certeza deve ter confetes laminados, vamos – Afrodite segura na mão de Dóris e eles partem para a venda

Os dois entram na loja e deixam as sacolas em um local seguro.

- Onde tem confetes laminados senhora? – Dóris

- Lá no fundo mocinha – diz uma velhinha muito simpática

- Vem Afrodite – Dóris

- Me chame só de Dite ok?

- Tudo bem

- Olha tem um pacotinho aberto dá para ver a qualidade do papel

- Dãã Dite papel é papel, com pouco você acha que alguém vai comer eles! – Dóris enfia a mão e pega um punhado de confetes

- Eu só acho que se a festa é chique tudo deve ser de alta qualidade

- Ah é então testa pra ver se esses prestam – Dóris joga os confetes em Afrodite

- É assim? Então também você vai testar gracinha – Afrodite faz o mesmo, porém antes de jogar nela Dóris começa a correr

- Volta aqui sua loira caloteira– Afrodite corre atrás de Dóris

Depois muita correria o pisciano consegue o seu objetivo.

- Vamos levar 30 pacotes senhora! - Dóris com o cabelo cheio de confetes entrega o valor do dinheiro

- Vejo que os dois pombinhos estavam brincando bastante – diz a simpática velhinha

- Eh nós não somos namorados – Dóris fica meio rubra

- Somos apenas amigos – Afrodite fica olhando para Dóris

- Que pena! Pois vocês dois formam um lindo casal – velhinha

- Obrigada – Dóris

- Vamos logo que ainda temos que passar no shopping

- Tchau senhora – Dóris se despede da velhinha

Já nas ruas Dóris tenta se equilibrar com as sacolas

- O que vamos fazer no shopping Dite?

- Compras querida!

Dóris para de andar

- O que foi Dóris – Afrodite

- Como o que foi, olha para essas sacolas que estamos carregando

- Ah Dóris isso é o de menos, vamos logo porque preciso de roupas novas

- Aí meu Deus me ajude! – Dóris

_**Shopping Atenas Center**_

- Olha aquele vestido – apontando para a vitrine - Vai ficar lindo em você Dóris – Afrodite não resiste e entra na loja

- Dite quem precisa comprar roupas é você não eu

- Psiu, fique quietinha e me siga mocinha

Enquanto Dóris estava olhando alguns tênis, Afrodite pergunta algo para atendente sobre os vestidos que virá na vitrine da loja

Depois de muitas escolhas Afrodite compra um vestido não muito curto de seda com alças, da cor rosa bebê e uma sandália de salto agulha na cor prata, depois de pagar ele vai atrás de Dóris

- Demorei?

- Imagina – Dóris com a cara nada agradável

- Vamos que já está tarde

_**Templo de Peixes**_

Dóris e Afrodite chegam ao templo quase desmaiando de tanto cansaço

- Ainda bem que já despachamos as compras da festa para os garotos - Afrodite

- Eles que se virem agora! Eu estou morta – Dóris

Os dois sentam no sofá e respiram fundo

- Dê uma olhadinha nisso – Afrodite entrega uma sacola para Dóris

- O que é? – diz Dóris puxando um embrulho de dentro da sacola

- Um presentinho para você

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! – Dóris fica olhando seriamente para Afrodite – Por que você fez isso Dite?

- Ah eu achei o vestido lindo na vitrine, daí pensei ' vai ficar perfeito em Dóris' fui lá e comprei

- Você mais doido do que eu – Dóris rindo

- Que nada! Agora abra e veja se gostou

Dóris rasga o embrulho e quando vê o vestido fica com os olhos brilhando

- Que lindo Dite! Obrigada – e abraça o amigo

- De nada, mas ainda não acabou – Afrodite pega a outra sacola e de dentro dela retira o par de sandálias prateadas que virá no shopping

- Meu Deus, Dite você quer ir a falência por minha causa? – Dóris

- Deixa de ser bobinha! – rindo – Eu comprei o número 34 porque seu pé é bem pequeno – e entrega Dóris

- Você adivinhou! Meu número de calçado é esse

Afrodite recoloca os presentes nas sacolas e olha para o relógio dizendo:

- Minha nossa já são 13:30 e nem almoçamos

- Vixe eu tenho que ir Dite!

- Ahh já?

- É

- Tudo bem, então até a noite

- Até – Dóris vai saindo do templo de peixes mais antes ela grita – Obrigada pelos presentes Dite!

Afrodite vai para seu quarto e fica rindo dela

_**Night's Club**_

- Ju por que você ligou para mim? – Grazi

- Eu ia te contar uma notícia boa – Juliano – Mas já que você está aqui...

- Vai Ju fala logo, não me mata de curiosidade

- Eu não vou conta

- Conta Juzinho pelo amor de Deus – Grazi com os olhos marejados

- Só se você ajoelhar no chão e implorar

Grazi olha torto para Juliano, depois meio contrariada faz o que o amigo disse

- Por favor, Juliano me conte!

- Está bem. Milo ligou para mim e...

Grazi rapidamente se levanta do chão e fica de pé com os braços cruzados

- E eu achando que era coisa importante, vem você falando desse imbecil, tenha dó!

- Calma, ainda não terminei

- Não?

- Não

- Ele contratou a nossa banda para tocar na festa que a patroa dele está organizando. Legal não é!!!

- O que?!– Grazi senta no chão e fica com a cara assustada– Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo

- Pois pode acreditar! Sabia que você ficar surpresa com essa notícia – sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Ficou feliz Grazi?

- Oh e como! – Grazi

_**Apartamento de Dóris**_

-** Because i love you, because i love you, I love i love you…**

Dóris estava tomando banho e cantando ao mesmo tempo, nisso ela escuta seu celular tocar. Imediatamente ela fecha o chuveiro, se enrola na toalha e saí desesperada procurando pelo aparelho.

- Aonde eu deixei meu bebê, ai meu olho está ardendo – Dóris estava toda ensaboada – É mesmo na cozinha – e segue para o local

Ela o vê na mesa, pega e atende dizendo:

**- Alô fala logo que estou com pressa, caiu espuma de sabonete no meu olho e está ardendo**

**- Dóris sou eu, Grazi**

**- Tinha que ser**

**- Se segura porque tenho uma péssima notícia para te dar**

**- Mais do que a espuma do sabonete dentro do meu olho?**

**- Bem mais**

**- Diga então**

**- É melhor eu ir para sua casa, você pode entrar em colapso nervoso e dar um piti**

**- Ahh Grazi, você me fez sair desesperada do banho pra nada?!**

**- Tchau Dóris** – e desliga na cara dela

- Ah égua! – Dóris – Hora de voltar para o banho

Depois de alguns minutos Dóris senta no sofá, abre um pacote de salgadinhos e começa a comer desesperadamente.

_-"Odeio quando alguém me deixa curiosa, me da uma fome"_

A campainha toca, nisso Dóris pula do sofá e corre para atender, quando ela abre encontra Grazi com a cara aterrorizada

- Aí meu pai Grazi, o que foi? Foram aqueles homens de novo? Algum etê colocou um chip em você? Viu Hozama Bin Laden? Diga-me mulher! – Dóris puxa Grazi para dentro da sua casa

- Não é nada disso! – Grazi

- Ufa! – Dóris respira aliviada

- É bem pior- Grazi

- Pior?! – Dóris arregala os olhos – Diga logo...

Grazi senta no sofá e Dóris também.

- Juliano disse que Milo ligou para ele, e disse que ele "Milo" contratou a nossa banda para tocar em uma festa! – Grazi

- Era isso? Nossa que meda!

- Você não está entendendo – Grazi segura nos ombros de Dóris e a chacoalha – A festa é no santuário?!

- Não, não pode ser – Dóris começa a ficar pálida

O celular de Grazi começa a tocar

- Ahhhh – As duas roqueiras dão um grito e se abraçam

- Calma amigona eu vou atender – Grazi se desgruda de Dóris, pega o celular e olha para a tela – É Juliano que está ligando

- Respira fundo Grazi, inspira e expira o ar, faça tudo isso com calma – Dóris

**- Alô? **- Grazi coloca o celular no viva-voz

**- Oi Grazi, eu só estou te ligando para informar que a festa vai ser hoje as 21:00**

**- Ok, mais alguma coisa Ju?**

**- Sim, as músicas não poderão ser muito agitadas como as que tocamos no Night's **

**- Então vai ser mais ou menos igual a que estilo de som?**

**- Acho que uma coisa bem romântica e ao mesmo tempo agitada sabe, é porque lá tem gente que não curte nosso estilo meio agressivo **- rindo

**- Sei, então a música que a Dóris for escolher eu irei passar para você daqui a pouco viu?**

**- Viu**

**- Tchau Ju**

**- Falo Grazi e vê se arruma umas músicas bem dá hora**

**- Pode deixar – **Grazi desliga o celular

- A coisa é mais séria que eu pensei... – Dóris

- Pois é – Grazi – Espere eu tive uma idéia

- Qual?

- Você vai a festa não é?

- Sim

- Então lá você vai ter que ser as duas Dóris ao mesmo tempo!

- Impossível

- Lógico que não Dóris! Olha você vai dar um jeito de chegar na hora certa. Se festa foi marcada para 21:00 você vai nesse horário em ponto.

- Entendi, aí quando você chegar eu vou ao banheiro do templo do meu amigo Afrodite e troco de roupa e vou para a festa como a Dóris real!

-Isso! – Grazi

- Em pensar que vai dar uma trabalheira... – Dóris – Vem ver um presente que ganhei hoje desse Afrodite!

Grazi segue Dóris e as duas entram no quarto.

- Olha esse vestido rosa– retirando do guarda roupa

- Nossa é bonito

- Eu também gostei, porém queria que a cor fosse preta

- É mesmo! Se fosse preto... Mas já que não é, melhor se contentar com esse rosinha aí

- E tem também essa sandália de salto agulha. Deixe-me tirar elas daqui da caixa, é rapidinho – retirando-as – Aqui – e mostra para Grazi

- Perfeita!

Dóris coloca a roupa e a sandália em cima da cama. Grazi vai para a sala e senta no sofá. Dóris saí do seu quarto, apaga a luz e vai para onde Grazi está.

- Agora tem uma coisa Dóris

- Qual?

- Depois que cada música terminar, você vai ter que se trocar e virar a Dóris versão patricinha

- Eu estava pensando nisso. Mas o que eu vou falar para a Saori quando eu for sair para trocar de roupa?

- Diga que você precisa trocar o absorvente

- Absorvente?

- Fale que você está naquele dias que ela te compreenderá – diz Grazi morrendo de rir

- É mesmo, boa idéia. Daí fico uns 6 minutos junto do povo para que eles possam notar que eu, Dóris versão loira estou participando da festa e depois volto para o palco.

- Nossa essa história toda vai ficar marcada para sempre na sua vida!

- E como vai ficar marcada... – Dóris fica pensando em tudo o que aconteceu com ela em Atenas

- Bem chega de ficar voando com o pensamento e vamos pensar na música que iremos tocar

Dóris vai ao seu quarto, pega um bloco de notas e uma caneta. Após isso ela volta para o sofá

- Eu acho que essa música encaixa perfeitamente na hora da festa – Dóris escreve o nome da música e o nome da banda e mostra Grazi

- Ótimo – vendo - Agora já que Juliano disse que a música tem que ser meio romântica eu acho aquela que você tem no Mp4 dá certo

- Qual?

- Aquela que só tem o número da faixa

- Ah sei! Nossa Grazi não sabia que você gostava dessa música

- Eu gosto, mas é muito difícil escutar ela. Tenho que estar muito, mas muito romântica pra ouvi-la.

- Até parece... – Dóris fica olhando para Grazi – sua emo! – e cai na gargalhada

- Emo é sua avó – Grazi pega um travesseiro e ruma em Dóris

- Emo, Emo, Emo! – Dóris pula do sofá e saí correndo

- Há sua cabelo de fogo, você me paga! - Grazi – Dóris eu esqueci um detalhe importantíssimo!

Dóris volta correndo para a sala

- Qual?

- Para tocarmos essas músicas iremos precisar de um piano

- Não se preocupe, eu comprarei um

- Comprar?! Com que dinheiro?

- Esqueceu que meus pais são milionários?

- Ok então, vá em frente

- Eu acho que tenho o número do telefone de uma loja musical na minha bolsa. Hoje eu entrei nela para ver uma guitarra maravilhosa, mas pena que ela estava vendida.

- Dóris eu tenho que passar ainda na casa de Juliano, por isso eu já estou indo

- Mas por que você não liga para ele?

- A bateria do meu celular acabou

- Liga do meu ué

- O seu também está descarregado

- Como é que você sabe?

- Ele estava dando alarme de bateria fraca e quando fui abrir desligou sozinho

- Que sorte que temos né?

- Bota Sorte nisso

- Olha eu vou lá na loja, compro o piano e mando entregar no santuário. Enquanto isso você e Juliano já vão se aquecendo para o show. Ok?

- Ok, então até mais! – Grazi abre a porta do apartamento de Dóris e depois a fecha.

_**Ruas de Atenas**_

- "_Ainda bem que ela está aberta já são"_ – consultando o relógio – "_18:00?!"_

Dóris entra na loja e fica olhando os pianos.

_- "Preto ou vinho?" _-depois de analisar bem – "_ Preto"_

- Posso ajudar a senhorita em alguma coisa? – atendente

- Ah sim, eu vou querer comprar esse belíssimo piano – Dóris

- Como a senhorita vai querer pagar ele? Cartão de crédito, cheque, a vista,...

- No cartão de crédito e a vista, por favor.

_**Passam-se alguns minutos**_

- A senhorita pode passar o nome do endereço da sua casa?

- Espere um segundo – Dóris pega seu celular e liga para Afrodite

**- Alô?**

**- Dite sou eu, Dóris**

**- Oi querida, o que houve**

**- Preciso da sua ajuda**

**- Em que?**

**- Eu comprei um piano, e ele vai para o santuário**

**- Você vai tocar?**

**- Sim**

**- Que tudo!**

**- Só que alguém precisa pegar o piano e levar ele até o coliseu**

**- Sei, porque humanos não podem entrar no santuário**

**- Isso! E esse alguém vai ter que esperar lá fora, bem na saída do templo de Áries**

**- Já sei até quem pode fazer esse serviço...**

**- Então você aceita me ajudar?**

**- Claro!**

**- Dite eu te amo!**

**- Eu sei disso** – risos- **Brincadeira **

**- Então até daqui a pouco** – Dóris desliga o celular

- Senhorita? – o atendente

- Ah ta, a rua é essa aqui - Dóris pega um papelzinho no bolso com o endereço e entrega para o atendente

_**Apartamento de Dóris**_

_- "Deixe-me ver... Acho que já está tudo na bolsa"_ – Dóris já estava arrumada para a festa

Ela pega a bolsa, a guitarra, o violão, a chave do carro e do apartamento. Depois ela pega a chave do apartamento enfia na maceneta, gira e abre, logo após ela fecha e o tranca.

Andando meio desengonçada, por causa do salto da sandália, Dóris aperta o botão para abrir o elevador e entra dentro dele.

Alguns minutos se passam e Dóris já está quase saindo do prédio, meio com pressa ela corre um pouco e chegando perto do seu carro joga as coisas na bagagem de trás. Já com as mãos livres, abre a porta do carro, entra dentro dele, liga-o e se manda para o santuário.

_**Templo de Aquário**_

- Ai meu pai, ainda falta muito para chegar – Dóris para na saída do templo de aquário e fica olhando para o monte de escadas que ainda tem que caminhar.

- Fazer o que, é a luta – Ela respira fundo e continua a andar

_**Templo de Peixes**_

Afrodite estava sentado no sofá da sala. Nisso ouve gritos de alguém, rapidamente ele saí do sofá e corre para a entrada de Peixes.

- Dite me ajuda que a coisa está preta aqui meu filho!!! – grita Dóris já desesperada

Ele vai ao encontro da garota e pega algumas coisas que ela está carregando.

- Querida seu piano já chegou e está lá no palco, como você me pediu - Afrodite

- Valeu Dite, mas quem conseguiu pegar o piano?

- Deba

- Jura?

- Juro e ele ainda pegou o piano com uma mão e na velocidade da luz chegou no coliseu.

- Uau!

Afrodite e Dóris já estavam dentro da sala, eles colocam as coisas no sofá e vão para a cozinha

- Eu estou com sede Dite

- Espera que já vou pegar água para você – o pisciano pega um copo vai até o filtro e o enche. Depois entrega a Dóris, com muita sede ela pega o copo e bebe a água num piscar de olhos.

- Mais?

- Não obrigada – e entrega o copo para Afrodite

- Menina agora que estou reparando seu vestido. Ficou divino em você! Dá uma voltinha

Dóris segura na mão de Afrodite e gira lentamente.

- E a maquiagem então? Você está só com delineador e gloss

- Eu estava com pressa por isso fiz uma coisa mais básica – Dóris fica olhando para a roupa de Afrodite – Você também está divino com essa camiseta de frio e ainda por cima toda preta com desenhos de pequenas caveirinhas. Sem falar dessa sua calça jeans e o tênis All Star xadrez. Dite hoje vai chover mulheres na sua horta escreve o que eu disse!

- Pode deixar – rindo

- Vou precisar do seu banheiro a noite toda viu?

- Viu

- É melhor você nós irmos para a festa, já está começando

- Então vamos logo

_**Coliseu**_

Enquanto a banda não chegava Milo colocou algumas músicas eletrônicas para agitar a festa.

Afrodite e Dóris chegam esbarrando em todo mundo, pois havia muitas pessoas no local

- Vamos dançar? –grita Afrodite

- O que? – Dóris não estava escutando nada, o barulho da música estava muito alto

- Dançar?!

- Ah ta – Dóris começa a se requebrar

- Cuidado para não voar

- Voar o que?

- A sua peruca – Afrodite explode na risada

- Hoje a noite ela tem que se comportar se não eu a mando pro lixo

- Só você mesmo Dóris

No clima de gritos, Afrodite e Dóris soltam a franga

_**Templo de Áries**_

- Mas e agora, para onde vamos? – Grazi

- Sei lá – Juliano

- Estamos perdidos cara! – Grazi

Grazi se encontrava em um momento catastrófico. Por um lado ela via escuridão e pelo outro lado também.

- E agora José, a luz se pagou... – Juliano

- Ju isso não é hora para recitar melodia, poesia ou o que for!

- Eu te falei que essa roupa ia dar um azar da merda

Grazi estava com um tênis branco de cadarços pretos, legging preta, uma mini saia preta por cima, blusa de frio rosa com capuz, por dentro da blusa de frio estava com uma camisa social xadreza e gravata rosa. Sem contar que o seu cabelo estava solto

- Ah Ju, mas eu gostei tanto dela! – se olhando – e ainda por cima está fazendo frio

- Mas toda vez que você usa essa gravata rosa, menina... Enfiamos o pé na jaca um milhão de vezes

- Ta bom Juliano – Grazi se irrita

Nisso que os dois começam a se discutir Mú aparece e fica vendo a briga

- Ei Grazi, tem um cara olhando para nós – Juliano

Ela rapidamente olha para Mú e diz:

- Você é Mú de Áries?

- Sim, acho que a senhorita Saori lhe informou quem sou

– "_Mané Ori, foi a Dóris que me disse seu besta"_ – pensa Grazi

- Bem, vocês dois segurem em meu ombro que irei teletransportar todos nós – Mú

- Espere, mas e as coisas da banda? – Juliano

- Daqui a alguns minutos estará montado no palco – Mú

Grazi segura no ombro direito e Juliano no esquerdo

- Olha Mú, esse é seu nome né? – Juliano

- Sim – Mú

- Se alguma coisa sumir você vai ter que pagar – Juliano

Grazi dá um tapa em Juliano

- Liga não senhor Mú, ele é meio doido, não sabe o que diz... – Grazi com um olhar mortal kombat em Juliano

_**Coliseu**_

Em menos de um minuto Grazi, Mú e Juliano chegam na festa.

- Aqui está bom para vocês? – Mú

- Está ótimo, obrigada por tudo senhor Mú – Grazi

- Ah e as coisas da banda já estão no palco – depois de dizer isso Mú se teletransporta de volta

Grazi só olha para Juliano e diz:

- Tá vendo? Por sua culpa nós pagamos um mico gigantesco

- Mas da uma olhada no palco, está tudo arrumadinho, nem precisamos montar as coisas. Olha que maravilha!

Dóris que estava dançando vê Grazi e Juliano

- Vem Dite meus amigos chegaram!

- Que estilosos eles são – Afrodite

- Grazi, Juliano – grita Dóris

Os dois enxergam Dóris e Afrodite e vão ao encontro deles

- Menina que roupa mais massa! – Dóris

- Olha a sua, está toda formal – Grazi

- Que nada – Dóris

- Quem é esse seu amigo Dóris? – Grazi com os olhinhos brilhando

- Afrodite, esses são Grazi e Juliano – apresentando – Grazi e Juliano esse é Afrodite

- Prazer em conhecer vocês – e aperta a mão de Grazi e Juliano

- Minha nossa, está na hora de trocar de roupa – Dóris se assusta – Grazi vai na frente e Juliano pode dar uma voltinha mas não se esqueça que daqui a pouco vamos tocar ok?

- Ok – Juliano some no meio da multidão

Grazi vai um pouco para frente

- Dite eu tenho que ir, deseje-me boa sorte! – Dóris começa a andar, mas Afrodite segura o seu pulso

- Espere Dóris!

- O que foi?

- Você esqueceu disso... – Afrodite lasca um beijão em Dóris

Nesse instante Shaka passa bem de frente deles e vê a cena. Ele que estava bebendo algo em um copo de vidro, rapidamente o destrói e o líquido vai para o chão

- O que foi Shaka? –Aldebaran que estava do seu lado se assusta

- Nada não Deba, é que eu lembrei de uma coisa ruim – Shaka

- Não esquente sua cabeça com isso, aproveite a festa cara! - Aldebaran

E os dois continuam a andar

Dóris empurra Afrodite e diz:

- Valeu pelo beijo Dite, mas está na minha hora – e saí correndo

Grazi que estava andando quase vai ao chão com o empurrão que Dóris lhe da

- Aí caraí, precisava fazer isso?

- Grazi minha filha vamos logo que eu tenho um babado fortíssimo para te contar – Dóris segura na mão da amiga e as duas começam a correr

_**Templo de Peixes**_

- Você vai com essa roupa? – Grazi permanecia sentada na cama de Afrodite

- Lógico! Mas ficou feio? – Dóris

- Não, você está linda amigona! – Grazi

Dóris estava com uma meia calça amarela animal estilo pele de tigre, um vestido de seda tomara-que-caia na cor verde e uma bota preta cano curto de salto.

- Você viu meu cabelinho? Desfiei todo com gilete – Dóris

- Véi você ficou igual a Hayley Wiliams da banda Paramore!

- Dãã eu sou bem mais alta que ela e, além disso, meu dente não é falhado no meio

As duas ficam em silêncio por um tempo

- Ah é, que babado você tem para me contar? – Grazi

- O Dite me lascou um beijão...

- Sério?!

Dóris afirma com a cabeça

- Então hoje a cobra vai fumar – Grazi

- Mané mar!

- Simbora Dóris que estamos atrasadas – Grazi pega o violão e Dóris pega a guitarra

_**Coliseu**_

Dóris e Grazi sobem ao palco, os rapazes de baixo começam a assobiar para elas. Em menos de 30 segundos Juliano também sobe ao palco.

- Mas que rapidez – Grazi

- Aqui é matrix revolutions – Juliano vai para a bateria

- Dóris já encaixou o violão na caixa de som? – Grazi

- Já e você já encaixou a guitarra? – Dóris

- Sim

Grazi e Dóris testam o microfone e uma olha para outra acenando um 'sim' com cabeça significando que está tudo certo para começar o show.

Dóris começa a falar no microfone:

**- Nós do Darkness gostaríamos de agradecer a senhorita Saori Kido por nos chamarem para tocarmos nesta festa tão especial. **

**- E desejamos parabéns para os aniversariantes Dohko e Shion** – Grazi

As pessoas começam a assobiar novamente e a baterem palmas

**- Essa música será para todas as pessoas que estão apaixonadas** - Dóris

Juliano, Grazi e Dóris começam a tocar seus instrumentos

Dóris começa a cantar:

_**Look at the stars,**_

_Olhe as estrelas_

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_Veja como elas brilham para você_

_**And everything you do**_

_E para tudo que você faz___

_**Yeah, they were all yellow.**_

_Sim, e elas eram todas amarelas_

_**I came alog,**_

_Eu progredi,_

_**I wrote a song for you,**_

_Escrevi uma canção para você_

_**And all the things you do**_

_E para tudo que você faz_

_**And it was called "Yellow"**_

_E ela se chamava "Amarelo"_

_**So then I took my turn,**_

_Então eu esperei a minha vez_

_**Oh what a thing to've done,**_

_Oh que coisa para ter feito_

_**And it was all yellow.**_

_E era tudo amarelo._

Na parte do refrão Grazi canta junto com Dóris.

_**Your skin**_

_Sua pele_

Shaka estava bem próximo ao palco e ficou prestando atenção em Dóris e na letra da música

_**Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**_

_Oh sim, sua pele e seus ossos,_

Afrodite só ficou lembrando do beijo que deu em Dóris

_**Turn into something beautiful,**_

_Transformaram-se em algo bonito_

Aioria e Marin estavam abraçadinhos, felizes por estarem a tanto tempo juntos.

_**Do you know?**_

_Você sabe?_

_**You know I love you so,**_

_Você sabe que eu te amo tanto,_

E Milo não desgrudava os olhos em Grazi

_**You know I love you so.**_

_Você sabe que eu te amo tanto._

Nessa parte Dóris canta sozinha

_**I swam across,**_

_Eu nadei,_

_**I jumped across for you,**_

_E superei as barreiras por você,_

_**Oh what a thing to do.**_

_Que coisa a se fazer_

_**I drew a line,**_

_Eu estabeleci um limite_

_**I drew a line for you,**_

_Eu estabeleci um limite para você_

_**Oh what a thing to do,**_

_Que coisa a se fazer_

_**And it was all yellow**_

_E era tudo amarelo_

Mais uma vez Dóris e Grazi cantam juntas e também os confetes começam a cair sobre as pessoas.

Verdadeiramente uma chuva de confetes!

_**Your skin**_

_Sua pele_

_**Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**_

_Oh sim, sua pele e seus ossos,_

_**Turn into something beautiful,**_

_Transformaram-se em algo bonito__,_

_**You know**_

_E você sabe_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**_

_Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**_

_Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue_

_**It's true, look how they shine for you,**_

_É verdade, veja como elas brilham para você_

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_Veja como elas brilham para você,_

_**Look how they shine for…**_

_Veja como elas brilham para__..._

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_Veja como elas brilham para você,_

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_Veja como elas brilham para você,_

_**Look how they shine...**_

_Veja como elas brilham__..._

E no final Dóris termina cantando sozinha

_**Look as the stars**__**,**_

_Olhe as estrelas,_

_**Look how they shine for you**__**,**_

_Veja como elas brilham para você,_

_**And all the things that you do.**_

_E para tudo que você faz_

Todo mundo começa a aplaudir, assobiar e a pular.

**- Obrigada, Obrigada **– Dóris

**- Agora uma pausa de 10 minutos e já já voltaremos com mais! -** Grazi

Os três integrantes da banda saem do palco e vão para um pequeno camarote, onde Saori e Tatsumi estão.

- E aí gostaram? – Grazi

- Foi linda a escolha da música – Saori vai abraçando um por um. Na vez de Juliano ela fica um pouco vermelha

- Senhorita Saori eu preciso ir ao banheiro urgentemente! – Dóris fala bem perto do ouvido de Saori _– Eu preciso trocar meu absorvente porque a coisa está feia aqui em baixo_

- Pode ir, mas volte rapidinho viu? – Saori

- Sim senhorita

No meio da muvuca Dóris tropeça em Shaka

- Desculpa ae meu fí – e começa a correr

Shaka só olha para Dóris e fica a observando

_- "Como ela é maluca"_

_**Templo de Peixes**_

- Cadê a roupa? Ah aqui! – Dóris só passa a mão nas coisas e se troca no quarto de Afrodite – Eu não tenho tempo para ir a banheiro, então vai ser aqui mesmo.

E volta correndo para a festa

_**Coliseu**_

- Eii Dite! – Dóris chega cansada

- Dóris que meia calça é essa? – Afrodite

- Hã? – Dóris olha para suas pernas e vê que esqueceu de tirar a sua meia calça – Meu Deus do céu!

- Você está tão colorida! – Afrodite

- Eu não acredito que... – Antes de Dóris terminar de falar um enorme clarão surge no coliseu, fazendo todos fecharem os olhos. Em seguida uma explosão acontece

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Dóris vai para o fundão onde tudo incidiu

- Espere Dóris... – Afrodite vai atrás de Dóris, mas a perde de vista

_**Fundão do Coliseu**_

- Shura não eu consigo sentir meu cosmo! – Mask

- Nem eu! – Shura - Já sei o que é, Saori cancelou os cosmos de todos nós por causa da festa!

- Maldita hora! – Mask

Um espectro havia aparecido e agora está destruindo o festejo

- Eliminarei você primeiro!

O espectro como na velocidade da luz, chega bem atrás e chuta as costas de Mask fazendo ele voar longe. Com um teletransporte ele chega antes do canceriano cair do chão.

Mais uma vez, o espectro da um soco na barriga de Mask.

Ele é arremessado para o alto, como o espectro é mais rápido ele teletransporta novamente e vai para cima e chuta a cara de Mask.

Mask bate em uma pilastra e ela cai em cima dele.

O espectro ainda insatisfeito congela Mask por completo.

Dóris chega correndo onde está acontecendo a luta e quando vê seu amigo no chão congelado ela vai ao encontro do corpo do canceriano.

- Mask? – Dóris repousa uma das mãos no grosso bloco de gelo – Mask, não morra eu vou conseguir te salvar, eu juro! – e começa a chorar

- Que lindo! Eu também vou me emocionar com essa cena – zomba o espectro

Dóris se levanta, limpa as lágrimas e olha com muita fúria para o espectro

O espectro começa a rir sem parar

- Você acha que esse olharzinho seu vai me amedrontar?

- Cala a boca seu maldito! – Dóris se revolta

- Agora você me irritou garota – O espectro corre quase na velocidade da luz e consegue dar um soco em Dóris. Ela cai no chão e se levanta, sem a peruca!

- Olha é a vocalista da banda Darkness?! – Shura

Shaka com o olhar assustado não acredita no que está vendo

_- "Então a garota que salvei aquele dia é a mesma garota que treinava no santuário..."_

Dóris tira sua sandália de salto, as lentes de contato e os braceletes.

Um trovão corta os céus e começa uma grande ventania

_-"Eu consigo" _– Dóris fecha os olhos – "Eu consigo" – e começa a apertar suas mãos –_ "Eu consigo!"_ – Ela alcança seu objetivo e concentra seu cosmo, rapidamente seu corpo fica coberto em chamas

_- _Impossível?! – espectro

Dóris em uma velocidade absurda consegue ficar bem próxima do espectro

- Fire Of Death! – Linhas de fogo começam a percorrer o corpo todo do espectro – _"Vai esse nome mesmo!"_

- Eu não consigo me mexer – o espectro entra em desespero

- Hora de dizer adeus! – Dóris aparece na frente dele e com uma mão segura no corpo do espectro fazendo-o pegar fogo por completo

A cor dos olhos de Dóris começa a ficar cada vez mais viva

O espectro é destruído pelo fogo e o que resta dele é apenas cinzas

As pessoas do santuário ficam abismadas com o que a garota fez.

Vendo que o espectro foi derrotado Dóris corre até onde está o corpo de Mask.

Ela coloca as mãos no gelo e o seu cosmo começa a se elevar.

Em poucos segundos o gelo é derretido e Mask acorda

- Aí minha cabeça! Dóris?!

- Olá! – rindo

O canceriano se levanta com a ajuda da amiga

Os cavaleiros de ouro mais próximos vão ao encontro dos dois, mas antes Saori aparece e pede para que eles se afastassem.

- Senhorita Saori?! – Dóris se assusta

- Eu vi o que você fez Dóris! – Saori

- Vai me matar? – Dóris

- Claro que não! – rindo

- Mas o que aconteceu por aqui? Eu só lembro que fiquei inconsciente depois que fui congelado pelo espectro.

- Dóris lutou com ele e venceu com a força do seu cosmo! – Saori

- E por que você cancelou os cosmos dos outros cavaleiros? – Dóris

- Porque eu sabia que havia um poder oculto dentro de você Dóris – Saori – E queria que o libertasse.

- E que peruca é aquela no chão? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Shaka

- Bem eu estava disfarçada de outra Dóris. Pois achei que por causa do meu estilo seria barrada de me tornar uma amazona! – responde a roqueira

- Então você era as duas Dóris ao mesmo tempo? - Mask

- Sim

Um enorme espiral de fogo surge na frente de todos

- Parece que agora você se tornou uma verdadeira amazona por completo! – Saori

Dóris chega bem próxima do espiral e a chama se apaga rapidamente.

- Uma armadura? – e olha para Saori

- Sim, abra – Saori

Dóris puxa a corrente e a caixa se abre, depois de alguns segundos ela fica maravilhada com a imagem que está vendo.

Sua armadura é toda preta. A parte frontal é como um tipo de coroa – tiara, já a do corpo parece um corselete, as ombreiras são um pouco largas e na parte das pernas a armadura é mais detalhada.

- E outra coisa Dóris a cor da roupa do interior da armadura que você deve usar é roxo.

- Legal! – Dóris

- Agora que acabou a confusão, que tal o Darkness tocar mais um pouco? – Mask

- Você consegue Dóris? – Saori

- Claro!

_**Depois de alguns minutos...**_

Já em cima do palco, Dóris percebe que Grazi estava muito feliz, pois estava sorrindo toda hora.

Tudo pronto para continuar com o show, as duas novamente afirmam um sim com a cabeça.

Dóris vai até o piano, senta no banquinho, ajeita o microfone e diz:

**- Essa música eu queria dedicar a uma pessoa muito importante para mim**

Ela começa a tocar no piano e logo após começa a cantar:

_**In my hands **_

_**A legacy of memories**_

_**I can hear you say my name**_

_**I can almost see your smile**_

_**Feel the warmth of your embrace**_

_**There is nothing but silence now**_

_**Around the one I loved**_

_**Is this our farewell?**_

_Em minhas mãos _

_Um legado de memórias,_

_Posso ouvi-lo dizer meu nome_

_Quase posso ver teu sorriso_

_Sinto o calor do teu abraço_

_Não há nada além do silêncio agora_

_Em torno daquele que amei_

_Este é nosso adeus? _

Shaka estava no seu templo e toda hora lembrava-se de Dóris. Mas seu coração estava doendo, pois ela mentiu para ele.

_**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child**_

_**See the sadness in your eyes**_

_**You are not alone in life **_

_**Although you might think that you are**_

_Querido você se preocupa demais, minha criança_

_Vejo tristeza nos seus olhos_

_Você não está sozinho nesta vida_

_Embora pense que esteja._

_**Never thought**_

_**This day would come so soon**_

Bem nessa parte lágrimas começam a cair no rosto de Dóris

_**We had no time to say goodbye**_

_**How can the world just carry on? **_

_**I feel so lost when you are not by my side**_

_**There's nothing but silence now**_

_**Around the one I loved**_

_**Is this our farewell?**_

_Nunca pensei_

_Que este dia chegaria tão cedo_

_Nós não tivemos tempo para dizer adeus_

_Como pode o mundo simplesmente continuar?_

_Me sinto tão perdida quando você não está ao meu lado_

_Não há nada além do silêncio agora_

_Em torno daquele que amei_

_Este é nosso adeus?_

Juliano e Grazi começam a tocar seus instrumentos

_**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child**_

_**See the sadness in your eyes**_

_**You are not alone in life **_

_**Although you might think that you are**_

_Querido você se preocupa demais, minha criança_

_Vejo tristeza nos seus olhos_

_Você não está sozinho nesta vida_

_Embora pense que esteja._

Shaka sem perder tempo, vai para o coliseu novamente.

_- "Eu tenho que falar meus sentimos para ela, não posso perda-la novamente"_

Ele estava se referindo a Afrodite.

_**So sorry your world is tumbling down**_

_**I will watch you through these nights**_

_**Rest your head and go to sleep**_

_Sinto tanto que seu mundo esteja em ruínas_

_Cuidarei de você por todas estas noites_

_Descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir_

_**Because, my child, this is not our farewell.**_

_Porque, minha criança, este não é nosso adeus._

_**This is not our farewell.**_

_Este não é nosso adeus__._

No final da música Dóris saí do palco e mesmo assim todos ficam a aplaudindo.

Vendo que sua amiga estava mal, Grazi retira sua guitarra do ombro, coloca no chão e vai atrás dela.

_**Escadas que levam ao Templo de Peixes**_

Grazi vê Dóris chorando em um dos degraus. Ela vai lá, senta do lado dela e diz:

- Não fique assim Dóris, você vai encontrar alguém que te faça muito feliz

- Mas dói muito Grazi – e abraça a amiga

Shaka que estava descendo as escadas do templo de peixes para e fica vendo a cena. Grazi sente que tem alguém por de trás dela e quando ela virá o pescoço fica muda.

- Tem alguém querendo falar com você Dóris, eu já estou indo viu? – e sai de perto mas antes ela olha para Shaka e faz o sinal de "eu estou de olho em você".

O virginiano senta no mesmo degrau que Dóris está.

Sem saber o que dizer, Shaka passa a mão nos ombros dela e a abraça.

Nisso ele fala algo no ouvido dela;

- _Me perdoe se te magoei. Não sabia que ficaria tão triste assim._

- Eu também queria te pedir desculpas por ter mentido esse tempo todo para você. – Dóris

- Mas você tinha fazer isso!- Shaka

- É lógico que não – Dóris

- É lógico que sim. Então como iria entrar no santuário desse jeito, cheio de tatuagens, maquiagem preta... – Shaka

- É mesmo – Dóris começa a rir

- Você muda rapidamente de humor né? – Shaka

- É – Dóris

- Eu vi o Afrodite te beijando – Shaka

- Viu? – Dóris se assusta – Mas eu e ele somos apenas amigos. Pelo menos a minha teoria é essa, não sei a dele...

- Sabia que fiquei ciúmes na hora?

- Sério?!

- Eu estava tomando um refrigerante em um copo de vidro, daí na hora que vi a cena quebrei o copo na mão.

- E ai o líquido foi embora! Nossa para quem faz meditação todo minuto, é surpreendente e inacreditável acontecer isso – Dóris

Shaka fica vermelho como um tomate

- Que gracinha ta todo vermelhinho – e começa a apertar as bochechas dele

- Você conversa demais sabia menina?

- Ah é, então o que você vai fazer para calar a minha boa? Gracinha!

- Isso – Shaka beija Dóris sem medo de ser feliz

_**Coliseu**_

- Olha só quem é vem de mãozinha dada minha gente – Juliano

- Não acredito – Grazi

- Eh diacho, esse virginiano não perde tempo heim?! – Milo

- Eles formaram um casalzinho tão fofo – Carol

- É mesmo, como você conseguiu entrar aqui Carol? – Grazi

- Eu disse para um tal de Mú que era namorada do integrante da banda Darkness e que vim prestigiar a apresentação dele.

- Que sorte! - Grazi

Shaka e Dóris estavam sendo o centro das atenções, pois todos os olhares estavam sendo voltados para eles.

- Ah não! – Dóris

- O que houve? – Shaka

- Olha só Milo e Grazi na maior pegação!

- Minha nossa – Shaka fica meio estático com o que vê

_- "Essa égua pocotó fica fazendo meus vermes assanhares..." _– Dóris - Sua namorada Ju?

- É – Juliano – Carol esses são Shaka e Dóris, Dóris e Shaka essa é a Carol

- Olá! – Caroline

- Oi! – Dóris

- Oi – Shaka

- Gente vamos dar uma volta? – Grazi abraçada com Milo

- Demorou! - Shaka

Todos começam a rir do virginiano.

_**Dois anos se passam...**_

A banda Darkness decola para o sucesso, Juliano e Carol, Grazi e Milo se casam, Dóris e Shaka continuam juntos até nas batalhas do santuário, Afrodite e Mask conseguem arrumar namoradas e estão prestes a se casarem.

_**Atualmente...**_

Nas ruas de Atenas Shaka e Dóris estão andando abraçados. De uma hora para outra Dóris começa a passar mal

Shaka rapidamente a leva para o hospital.

_**Dentro da sala do hospital**_

- Então doutor o que ela tem? – Shaka

- Está na cara que tenho verme! – Dóris

- Dóris, para de falar besteiras – Shaka

- Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou isso - _"Babacão_"-

- Ela está grávida – médico

- Grávida?! – Shaka arregala os olhos

- Hã?! – Dóris

- Parabéns o senhor será pai – e o médico cumprimenta Shaka com um aperto de mão

- Lá vamos nós cuidarmos de um ou uma pestinha – Dóris

* * *

**A fic terminou gente T.T, vou sentir saudades dela. Foram tantas emoções que passamos juntas. Quero agradecer a todos que leram ela, deixaram reviews, as que outras pessoas que leram e não deixaram, as que estão lendo, as que ainda vão ler...**

**Enfim, também quero mandar um super beijo para Pure-petit cat a gata mais fofa da FF, meu metaleiro número 1° Nando-kun, Tenshi Aburame, minha blódi Grazi, minha bilizinha Carol Coldibeli, Liz pimentinha, Suzu minha ninja preferida *-*... TODO MUNDO QUE POSTOU REVIEWS**

**Super beijo galera , Feliz Ano Novo para vocês, que seja repleto de saúde e paz e em 2010 tem mais! RIMOU xD **

**Preparem-se, pois novas fics estão a caminho!**

* * *

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_


End file.
